¡Campamento Fairy Tail!
by Hinatadragneel
Summary: UA. Erza era una chica sin amigos, todo lo que ella deseaba era ser invisible, pero un verano, cuando asistió al Campamento Fairy Tail, todo su mundo dio vueltas cuando conoció a un montón de campistas alocados y sobre todo al lindo chico de cabello azul y de extraño tatuaje. ¿Podrá esta chica soportar todo esto?
1. Día 1: Caída libre

~Respira hondo~

Aquí vamos de nuevo….

¡Hola! Pues sí, soy yo de nuevo!

Pero esta vez vengo con una nueva historia, la vieja para los que no saben todavía, la borre por unos problemitas xD ¡Pero..! Esta es casi igual que aquella, solo que la perfeccione, espero que esta supere a la anterior ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? ¡A leer!

Nota: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

_**~Campamento Fairy Tail~**_

_**1.1. Caída libre**_

Soy Erza Scarlet. Si me preguntan por mi vida, soy un fraude en ella, si me preguntas por mi familia, sólo tengo a una persona y es mi madre adoptiva, y si me preguntan por mi… ¿Yo? Yo no existo en ella… ¿Acaso soy transparente? Pues no, soy invisible.

— _¡Mírala! No es para nada femenina—_murmuro una chica quien alcance a escuchar

Las opiniones de las personas no me importaban, yo tenía un estilo único y ellos tenían el suyo ¿para qué criticarme? Pierden su tiempo.

Por el momento me encontraba camino a la salida del instituto por un largo camino de granito, faltaba poco para salir de esa cárcel de alumnos caprichosos y lindos. Eche una última mirada a aquel edificio color rojo al llegar a la salida, ¡ya era verano! Me voltee y seguí mi camino, la verdad nunca extrañaría ese lugar.

Me dirigía hacia el único lugar donde podía ser yo misma, el único lugar donde yo era feliz… ¡Mi clases de espada! Nadie sabe que asisto a ese lugar y sobre mis habilidades. Yo en el instituto era sólo la gruñona del salón y es por esa razón que todas las chicas me temen, no tengo amigos… Pero eso no a mi no me importa, no los necesito.

Tengo temor a ser el centro de atención ¡odio ser el centro de atención! Quizás sea una chica muy fuerte, pero ésa es una de mis debilidades. Ver esos ojos que apuntan hacia mí con muy mala cara, como si se tratara de una cosa rara que camina por la acera con destino a su clase de espada.

— ¡Esa chica es muy linda!—Exclamaba un chico que pasaba junto con otro chico por mi lado.

— ¿Ella? Está en mi aula y digamos que no es para nada agradable— Menciono el chico a su lado—Pero no te atrevas a hablarle porque sin duda te dará un puñetazo— ¿Acaso ellos creían que no podía oírlos? Pero tenía razón, yo era así.

Al llegar a aquel sitio me dirigí a cambiarme de ropa, mientras que algunos chicos competían.

—Oye ¿nueva armadura?—Pregunto el capitán ya que estaba luciendo una nueva armadura. ¡Regalo adelantado de mi cumpleaños!

—Si— Solo respondí parándome a un lado.

Aquel espacio era como un ring de boxeo pero era algo más abierto, alrededor se encontraban las barras donde más chicos se encontraban charlando para esperar su turno.

—Tu madre dejo un mensaje para ti—Informo el profesor quien veía atentamente a los chicos pelear.

— ¿De nuevo tengo que ir a casa caminando?—Siempre era el mismo mensaje, no podía venirme a buscar porque estaba ocupada.

—No, de hecho es algo nuevo—Informo y saco una carta de su bolsillo—Debe ser algo importante, léelo.

_¡Hola Erza!_

_Tengo malas noticias, estos últimos días el trabajo ha estado muy agotador….Tengo que irme de viaje por petición de mi jefe pero no puedo llevarte._

_Quiero pedirte disculpas porque este verano no la pasaremos juntas en casa, en verdad que nunca pensé que esto pasaría… Perdóname._

_Pero no te creas que te dejare sin diversión, ¡claro que no! ¡Tu súper mamá ha encontrado la perfecta forma para que su hija se divierta! ¿Sabes qué es? Creo que estarás muy feliz con esto ¿verdad? Sabes que no me gusta hacerte esperar por eso yo te he inscrito en….Ta ta taaaan:_

_¡Campamento Fairy Tail!_

— ¡Me niego a asistir!—Dije mientras miraba un folleto que venía con aquella tarjeta— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?— Esa mujer sabía muy bien que odiaba ir a cosas como estas.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¡Será divertido!—Dijo el maestro que leyó la carta junto a mí.

—Tengo que seguir con estas clases—respondí. La verdad tampoco quería dejarlas.

—Pues… Siento decirte esto Erza, pero no habrán más clases para ti—dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Quee?! ¡¿Por qué?!— ¡me estaba echando! ¿Pero por qué?— ¿empeore?

—No, solo que tu madre aseguro que fueras al campamento— ¿por qué esto me pasaba a mí?—no pagara este mes ni los otros en adelante— ¡Ella estaba jugando sucio!

— ¡Me conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo y seguiré mis clases!— estaba decidido, no lo dejaría para nada.

— ¡Seguridad!—dos guardias me agarraron por los brazos y me llevaban hacia afuera.

— ¡Me conseguiré ese trabajo!—le grite-¡puedo caminar sola!—le dije a aquellos guardias que me dejaron en la entrada.

¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mí?...

No solo tendría que dejar las clases por todo el verano sino que también me tendría que ir a mi casa caminando con solo una franelilla ya que había dejado mi ropa dentro y no podía ir caminando con una armadura por toda la calle.

— ¡Llegue!—Exclame al llegar dos horas después a mi casa exhausta— ¡Estoy cansada!—Me senté en los escalones enfrente de mi casa. —Solo tengo que dormir un rato—Me pare y fui a girar la manilla—Está cerrada—dije despreocupadamente— ¡¿Está cerrada?!–Busque en mis bolsillos la llave—¡no! ¡Por favor no!–

Ahora que recuerdo….aquella llave la había dejado junto a mis ropas en clases.

— ¡Maldición!—maldije, ¿Cuándo podría pasarme una cosa buena?

¿Ahora….que hago?|

Éste era el perfecto momento donde tendría que utilizar mis puños, Apunte mi mano derecha contra el vidrio de aquella puerta—Lo siento madre—Lo lamente antes de hacerlo, esto me costaría mucho.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar de mi parte fue un grito…

—¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso?—ahora me encontraba dentro de la casa tratando de vendarme la mano porque me la había lastimado—¿Será mejor que valla al doctor?

En el momento cuando me encuentro sola tengo la manía de hablar conmigo misma, quizás porque no necesito hablar con alguien más o por la razón que me estoy volviendo loca.

—No, claro que no—Terminé de vendarla y con la izquierda saque de mi bolsillo aquel folleto que había dejado mi madre el cual tenía de portada una foto donde muchos chicos salían. Había un anciano muy pequeño sentado sobre un árbol, más un chico de cabello rosado que en su mano tenía una varilla prendida con fuego tratando de quemar aquel lindo árbol, a su lado se pudo notar a una rubia quien trataba de detenerlo mientras que un chico de cabello azul y sin camisa tiraba hielo hacia el fuego del chico de cabello rosa, se podría notar que estaban discutiendo .Al otro lado del árbol una chica con un largo vestido y linda sonrisa de cabello blanco saludaba a la foto, a su lado otra chica de cabello castaño llevaba con ella una botella de licor mientras que un chico rubio de brazos cruzados posaba con mala cara en la foto, en el tronco del árbol se pudo notar a un chico con piercing quien trataba de trepar y éste es detenido por una chica de baja estatura de cabello azulado, arriba del árbol junto al maestro una chica de cabellos azules veía a él exhibicionista con corazones en los ojos y por último una niña de cabello azul marino que se encontraba abrazando a tres gatitos.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes madre! ¡No iré!— Tire aquel folleto a la basura.

Fui directamente hacia mi habitación, agarre mis audífonos y mi ipod y me tire en mi cama a escuchar música mirando hacia el techo.

_Una melodía muy dulce y fresca empezó a sonar, era muy relajante… Los pájaros muy felices acompañaban con su canto al igual que los grillos que saltaban por todo el campo, el sonido del agua en aquel rio chocar entre las rocas, las hormigas que iban por la orilla de este llevando su comida y sobre todo...La brisa que te pegaba directamente a la cara, era el instrumento perfecto para aquella melodía._

_Me encontraba admirando el rio que se encontraba junto a aquel árbol, metí mis pies para refrescarme un poco, aquella corriente que había en el agua era muy relajante aunque por un momento pensé que me arrastraría pero no fue así. Una voz muy dulce me llamo para aquella fotografía._

_Me coloque al lado de la pequeña niña de cabello azul marino que abrazaba fuertemente a los tres gatitos de diferentes colores._

— _¡Erza sonríe a la foto!—__Una voz desconocida me dijo._

— _¡Vamos Erza, da tu mejor sonrisa!—__Me volvieron a aconsejar_

— _¿Así?—_

— _Digan todos: ¡Fairy Tail! —__El fotógrafo sonrió para luego tomar la foto._

_Era la foto perfecta donde yo salía involucrada…._

— ¡Buen verano!_—_Aquella voz proveniente del Televisor me saco de aquel raro sueño. Me quite los audífonos para escuchar mejor.

— ¿El Televisor estaba prendido?—me pregunte. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto no lo había notado.

— ¿Irás en este verano a algún campamento en especial?—La alegre voz de aquel actor pregunto.

— ¡No!

—Pues, ¡En el campamento Fairy Tail tenemos toda la diversión necesaria!— había dado en el clavo.

—No lo creo…

— ¿No lo tienes? ¡Entonces ven! ¡Te esperamos!—Aquella propaganda en la tv era realmente estúpida…

— ¡Definitivamente no!

* * *

—Creí que era definitivo—Me encontraba frente a la entrada de aquel campamento, Era una puerta gigante de madera y una larga pared de rocas, todo eso se encontraba en un gran bosque.

— ¡Bienvenida señorita!—Un hombre alto, de cabello anaranjado y de mala espina se acerco a mí, yo solo lo evite– ¡Chica espera! Déjame ayudarte, tienes la mano lastimada–Me detuve

—No—seguí mi camino.

—Me llamo Gildarts—logre escuchar antes de alejarme más de allí— ¡llámame si tienes algún problema! ¡Estaré disponible!

— ¡Pervertido!—murmure para mí misma.

Ese lugar… ¡Realmente era impresionante! no podía negarlo, habían millones de cabañas de madera, a lo lejos se pudo notar un gran escenario ¡impresionante!... ¡¿Qué estas pensando Erza?! ¡Es horrible! ¡tú no querías venir aquí! ¿Cierto? así que no debes apoyar a tu madre.

Fui a ubicar mi cabaña, mi mano empezaba a doler por cargar las maletas, mi cabaña era la "165" según la llave que llevo en mis manos. He estado recorriendo todo el campamento por casi media hora y pareciera como si solo estoy dando vueltas.

— ¡Oye! ¿Estás perdida?—un chico de cabello azul y raro tatuaje se acerco.

—No—no quería sociabilizar con nadie.

— ¿Seguro? Ya es la cuarta vez que te veo pasar por aquí—menciono.

—No es tu problema—solo lo ignore. Era verdad estaba dando vueltas por el mismo sitio, pero no podía aceptar su ayuda.

—bien, como quieras—se retiro.

—Que tipo tan molesto—murmure para mí misma—Si solo le digo no, es no

Camine más adelante, ¿ahora a dónde me dirigía? definitivamente estaba perdida, ¿por qué no acepte su ayuda? es cierto, no quiero sociabilizar con nadie, ni tampoco con un tipo como él.

Solo mis pasos se podían oír mientras marchaban en la dura tierra ¿dura? ¿Quién dijo que estaba dura? solo di mi último paso para saber que había pisado lodo y que ahora estaba a punto de resbalar, ¿por qué esto me pasaba a mí? Cerré los ojos para recibir el golpe, no podía hacer nada.

— ¡¿Eh?!— ¿por qué no estaba en el suelo?

— ¿Estás bien?—abrí los Ojos para saber que el chico de cabello azul me tenía entre sus brazos como si fuera una princesa.

— ¡Suéltame!—Le ordene.

¿Quién se creía para agarrarme de esa manera?

—Ten más cuidado.

¿Quién era el para decírmelo?

— ¡Solo bájame!—obedeció— ¡Ahh!—grite, Estaba agarrando mi mano derecha muy fuerte.

— ¡Oh perdona!—la soltó inmediatamente, yo solo sentía más dolor— ¿estás bien?—Agarro mi brazo y empezó a quitar las vendas de mi mano.

— ¿Qué haces?—le pise el pie para que me soltara. El me soltó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Intento ayudarte y tú solo me atacas!—dijo mientras se recuperaba de aquel pisotón.

—Yo nunca pedí tú ayuda—le informe mientras trataba de calmar el dolor de mi mano.

El solo agarro de nuevo mi brazo y quito las vendas — ¡¿Estás loca?!— ¿Acaso no fuiste al doctor? ¡La herida todavía está abierta!

No… ¿Quién era el para decirme loca?

Yo…yo no me contuve y le di una cachetada con la mano herida—Primero que todo… ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?

—Solo un chico sin nada que hacer— ¿sonrió? y después que le di con toda la fuerza que me quedaba con mi mano…. —vamos a la enfermería—propuso.

—No quie-… —pare al ver que me llevaba en su espalda— ¿sabes? estoy mal de la mano no de los pies—le dije mientras pataleaba para que me dejara caminar.

—No… ¿Sabes tú que si sigues comportándote así no harás ni un amigo?—

Este tipo empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas, solo quería golpearlo, pero tuve un día de muy buena suerte y me lastime la mano derecha a propósito.

—Eso no te importa—le reclame.

¿Por qué se tenía que meter dónde no lo llamaban?

— ¡Wao! ¿Pero no te dolía la mano?—volvió a agarrar mi mano que rodeaban su cuello y la apretó causándome dolor.

— ¡Déjala!

— ¡Oye! Pero no te sonrojes—Empezó a reír.

—No lo hago—Evite ese comentario ¿en verdad estaba sonrojada?

Luego de aquella atajada aquel chico me llevo directamente a la enfermería, luego conocí a Polyusica, la curandera de Fairy Tail quien ahora me está regañando por la torpeza que hice en mi casa.

— ¡Pero no tenía llave!—exclame. Ya era la décima vez que se lo repetía.

— ¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí!—me ordeno muy terroríficamente después de sanar mi mano.

—Vamos, buscaremos tu cabaña—me dijo aquel chico de cabello azul.

—Aléjate de mí—Le pedí.

Solo… no quería conocer a nadie y fue lo primero que hice al llegar

—Dime… ¿tienes algo contra mí?—pregunto

— ¡¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas sola?!—le grite, solo quería estar sola y seguir en mi mundo, pero apareció él y lo arruino todo.

—Que hipócrita—lo soltó de repente y no era jugando—adiós—se dio media vuelta y se alejo, por fin sentía paz de nuevo.

— ¿Hipócrita?—siguió caminando e ignorándome— ¡Hipócritas son todas las personas a mi alrededor!

Ese es mi gran temor, tengo un vicio… Muchas personas intentan hablar conmigo, pero en mi pasado solo ha habido traiciones, tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de ser traicionada de nuevo, es por esa razón que no tengo amigos…y porque tengo el vicio de espantar a la primera persona que se me cruza en el camino, no puedo intentar detenerme, porque siempre es muy tarde.

— _¡Erza! ¡Se mi amiga!_

_Recuerdo muy bien a cada uno de los niños que me traicionaron…._

— _¡Sí!_

_Muy felizmente yo aceptaba cada una de las propuestas…._

— _¡Erza intentemos escaparnos de clases!_—

_Yo me dejaba guiar con el fin de poder ser amigos…._

—_Bien_

…_Y me dejaba guiar por cada uno de sus juegos…. _

— _¿Señoritas a dónde creen que van?_

_Cuando lo estábamos logrando un inquilino se metió en el camino, simplemente las dos nos asustamos…_

— _¡Erza me obligo a hacerlo!_

_Me culparon... ¡Me habían culpado aunque yo no era la culpable!, ¡Imperdonable!_

Desde ese entonces, no he podido confiar en alguien además de mí.

No solo fue esa vez, me traicionaron más de veinte veces. Nunca entendí la razón porque siempre era yo... ¿Será porque era la tonta? ¿O porque en aquel tiempo no sabía defenderme?

Años después empecé a ser un poco más ruda, todos empezaron a temerme pero algunas traiciones seguían, se hacían mis amigos porque solo esperaban que los protegiera, nunca tuve a alguien verdadero.

Quizás, puse fin a las traiciones pero las críticas siguen. Millones de personas me ven y entre esas millones de personas soy el centro de atención, ¡odio ser el centro de atención! todos los días trato de hacerme más fuerte en voluntad y poder esquivar todo esto, pero simplemente no puedo.

* * *

—Cabaña 165… ¿"Demonios"?—Un gran cartel señalaba hacia aquella cabaña

Aquella cabaña era de madera y tenía un camino hecho de piedras que llevaban a la entrada, me dirigí hacia allí y me di de cuentas que había dos puertas, una que decía "Fairy Man" y la otra "Fairy Hill" y por supuesto toque en la segunda. Dónde me encontraba, un techo tapaba la vista del sol y bajo ese techo se encontraban unas sillas que hacían juego para poder disfrutar de la vista.

—Top…Top…Top—volví a tocar la puerta recibiendo una respuesta de espera.

— ¡Hola!—la chica de aquella linda sonrisa se hizo presente ante mi— ¿eres mi compañera de equipo, no? Erza Scarlet—yo solo asentí, mientras que ella me invitaba a pasar.

Dentro de aquella cabaña solo se pudo notar dos camas individuales, una ventana que dejaba entrar completamente el sol y otra puerta que… seguramente era el baño.

—Soy Mirajane—estiro su mano—Espero que podamos ser amigas—"Amiga" no existía en mi diccionario, así que solo la deje con su mano estirada y puse como excusa mi mano lastimada— ¡¿Qué te paso?!—se alarmo a ver mi mano.

—No querrás saber—siempre te preguntan eso, pero solo quieren ser amables más no le interesas tú.

—Espera aquí—salió de la cabaña, yo solo empecé a acomodar mis cosas.

— ¡Hola!—Saludaron dos chico quienes vinieron acompañados de Mirajane.

—Estos son nuestros compañeros de equipo, viven al lado—dijo Mirajane.

—Soy Gray Fullbuster—el chico exhibicionista de cabello azul se presento.

— ¡Oh! Eres el exhibicionista—me acorde de el por el folleto.

— ¡Que graciosa!—empezó a reír el chico de cabello rosa.

— ¡Yo sé quién eres tú!—aquel chico que tenia la varilla prendida en fuego.

—Soy Natsu—me regalo una sonrisa.

—Tú eres el chico de la varilla—dije. También lo recordé por el folleto.

—Sí, ese mismo—río Gray.

—Oigan además ¿por qué ese cartel dice "Demonios"?—me dio mucha curiosidad cuando entre hacia acá.

—Ese es el nombre de nuestro equipo—informo Mirajane ¿solo ellos podían elegir un nombre así? ¿No podría haberle puesto uno mejor?

—Es estúpido—si fuera sido yo quien lo elegiría no fuera hecho esa elección.

— ¿Eh?—parecieron algo confundidos por mi comentario

—Es estúpido ese nombre—volví a repetirlo.

—Así se quedara—dijo Mirajane cambiando de humor a uno enojado.

—En ningún momento dije que lo cambiaria—le dije.

Esos eran los momentos donde me comportaba como una chica caprichosa y no podía controlarme, las palabras solo fluían. Espero no pasarme de la raya este verano…

—Pero sé que estas pensando a causa de ello—la linda sonrisa que tenia aquella chica hace un momento se torno a una seria.

— ¡Oh! Mira-san cambio de personalidad nuevamente—murmuro Natsu a su compañero.

—Quiero privacidad ¿se pueden retirar?—le pedí.

Por alguna razón me encantaba estar sola, no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Sabes?...Esta es mi habitación también—repuso. Yo solo me di media vuelta y la ignore.

—Sera mejor que nos vallamos—dijo el chico exhibicionista que se dio de cuenta lo tenso que se encontraba aquel ambiente.

—Este verano no quiero hacer enemigos—dijo Mira después que los chicos se fueran, mientas que yo miraba el paisaje por aquella ventana—Ni menos con la chica que será mi compañera.

—Eso es imposible—dije. Eso era siempre, apenas pronunciaban una palabra y yo ya empezaba a odiar a aquella persona—solo quiero que me dejes sola.

—Apenas llevas unos minutos aquí y ya buscas enemigas ¿eh?—dijo. La verdad no podía cambiar ese hecho, como ya dije no podía retenerme a no hacerlo— ¿No es preferible tener amigas?–volvió a sonreír ¿cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de ánimo?

—No quiero tener amigas ni enemigas.

¿Por qué le estaba respondiendo a una desconocida?

—Entonces…. ¿quieres tener una novia?— ¡¿novia?! ¿Qué creía que era? ¿Cómo podría llegar a pensar hasta ese punto?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy femenina?—dije. Siempre era el mismo comentario sobre mí.

—No, no pienses en eso, solo que dijiste que no quería tener ninguno de los dos, entonces pensé si querías tener un novio—contesto muy nerviosamente, juro que le fuera dado su merecido pero me pareció muy inocente como para hacerlo.

—Tú dijiste "Novia"— ¿acaso creía que se me olvidaría?

—Solo… ¡Me confundí!— ¿quién creía que era yo para caer esa broma de niños?

—La próxima vez no me contendré—le advertí antes de tirarme a la cama, este viaje me había agotado mucho, quería descansar.

—Bien, te veré luego—salió de nuevo con mucho ánimo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Erza, porque no te quedas callada?—me decía a mí misma. Siempre que abría la boca, ya no podía detenerme, ¿por qué no simplemente me quedo callada?— ¡no sociabilices! ¡No sociabilices!—me repetía a mi misma— ¡parezco una tonta hablando conmigo misma!—me golpee con la almohada en el rostro ¿cuándo dejaría de hacerlo?

* * *

Cae…Cae...Cae…

Yo caía como las hojas de otoño, aquel agujero profundo… ¿a dónde me llevaría? francamente daba mucho miedo, pero no había porque temerle, si era la muerte creo que sería lo mejor para mi, pero lo que más me dolió fue…que nadie quiso ayudarme. ¿Dónde están las personas que decían ser mis amigos? ¿Acaso se las llevo el viento? y yo…creí en ellos. ¿Cómo fue que paso? ¿Cómo fue que termine aquí? no, ¿cómo fue que deje que me trataran como una muñeca? yo solo quería jugar con ellos, pero ellos terminaron jugando de una forma muy mala conmigo… ¡ellos me echaron como un pedazo de papel! pero mis manos no se rendirían, tenía miedo…¡tenía miedo a la muerte!

Pero al final me arrepentí,…como desearía volver a aquel momento y haberme soltado de una vez por todas, acabaría con esta desgracia de persona.

Yo recuerdo haber luchado, mientras mis manos se maltrataban tratando de alzar mí peso, todo fue un maldito éxito, como lo aborrezco…

— ¡Erza!—una voz me llamaba.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a Mirajane golpeándome con la almohada en el rostro.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—reaccione, le quite la almohada y la tire a un lado.

—Solo quería comprobar que estabas viva—respondió con esa sonrisa traviesa.

Aquel sueño…es un recuerdo. Nunca se me olvido, nunca se me borro, solo quedo grabado en mi memoria. Siempre que dormía tenia pesadillas, no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—pregunto Mirajane sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No, nada—respondí.

* * *

El día transcurrió y me quede en la cabaña unas buenas horas, Mirajane estuvo todo ese tiempo fuera así que estaba sola hasta que me quede dormida de nuevo. Luego Mirajane me despertó diciendo que estábamos atrasados ya que el director mando a citar a todos los grupos al escenario.

— ¡Mira-nee! ¡Han llegado retrasados!—Informo una chica de cabellos cortos y del mismo color al igual que el de Mirajane al llegar al lugar acordado.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lisanna! perdona, parece que alguien no quería despertar—echó un vistazo hacia mí.

—Soy Lisanna Strauss—estiro su mano esperando un saludo.

—Este….Erza Scarlet–la estreche con la mano izquierda tomando en cuenta mi mano lastimada. ¿Por qué hice aquello?

—y a ella si se la estrecha—murmuro Mirajane mientras hacia un puchero.

—Oye Lisanna, ¿en cuál esquipo estas?—pregunto Natsu quien se encontraba a un lado de Mirajane.

— Estoy con Elf-nii-chan en los Imparables—contesto la hermana menor de Mirajane.

—Al menos tienen un buen nombre—me cruce de brazos, definitivamente se burlarían de nosotros al escuchar nuestro nombre.

—Antes de elegir ese nombre, Elf-nii-chan había propuesto llamarnos "Los hombres" pero no dudamos un segundo en negarnos—conto lisanna para luego reír.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo a quien se parece—eché un vistazo hacia Mirajane.

— ¿Dijiste algo?—evito mi comentario

—Por algo son hermanos ¿no?—río Lisanna junto a mí.

— ¡Traicionera!—señalo a su hermanita mientras que lloraba exageradamente.

—Es muy sensible…— murmuro Lisanna.

— ¡Bien! Iré a dar un paseo—dije, por alguna razón estaba de ánimo en ese momento.

— ¿No crees que te perderás?—dijo gray que señalaba a aquel motón de personas que se encontraban esperando por el maestro.

— ¿No estábamos retrasados?—pregunte ya que aquellas personas esperaban por el maestro que seguía ausente.

— ¡Correcto! Pero en la noche habrá una fiesta y Mira-nee se comprometió a ayudar—informo lisanna sonriendo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Cierto!—Mirajane salió corriendo hacia alguna parte.

—Entonces, iré a dar mi paseo—dije.

Pocos minutos después me encontraba entre ese montón de personas en aquel espacio abierto. Por el camino muchas personas me empujaron hacia un lado, pero no podía hacer nada ¿o sí? Deseaba darles su merecido pero eso causaría más problemas, aunque lo hacían a propósito. Pero yo fui la que quiso pasar por allí así que tenía que soportar aquello.

Seguí mi camino tranquilamente, esperando poder conocer más de aquel campamento, miraba para ambos lados, era interesante aquel lugar, pero por desgracia me tope con una piedra en el camino, fue tan repentino…

Escuche a muchas personas reír y yo todavía seguía en el suelo, mi mano lastimada fue la que peor recibió el golpe ya que mi cuerpo cayó encima de ella. Trate de levantarme, pero no podría hacerlo ya que mi mano dolía fuertemente, estos eran los momento donde yo necesitaba ayuda pero, se que nadie lo haría.

— ¡Ask!—solo pude quedarme sentada en el piso tratando de calmar aquel dolor, ¡en verdad que dolía! Pero, todos estaban viendo hacia mi….me inquietaba, era el centro de atención.

— ¡Es una tonta!—murmuraban.

— ¿En qué mundo estaba? ¿En tontalandia?—Se siguieron burlando de mi.

¡Tranquilízate Erza! ¡Calma! ¡No hagas una locura ahora mismo! deja que se burlen, no te importa…eso no te importa, no prestes atención… ¡No pierdas la cabeza! Espera a que el dolor se calme. Solo no actúes… ¡Tengo que levantarme!

—Para…Para, ¡Por favor para!—murmure para mí misma. Mi mano no dejaba de doler, así no podía levantarme.

—Oye ¿tienes la costumbre de siempre caerte?—una voz burlona pregunto estirando su mano.

— Si viniste a burlarte de mí, hazlo—le pregunte a aquel chico de cabello azul cuyo nombre no lo sabía.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Sé que te duele la mano y no te puedes levantar—dijo. ¿Cómo lo había notado?

—No tienes porque ayudarme—agarre su mano y la eche a un lado.

— ¡Vamos!

Esta vez fue muy diferente a diferencia de aquella vez cuando casi caía por aquel agujero, porque esta vez hubo alguien que me ayudo a levantarme, esa persona ya me había ayudado dos veces y ni un "Gracias" le pude decir.

Todos miraban atentamente aquella escena, nadie siguió burlándose ni tampoco opinando, todos se quedaron callados ante la escena, mientras yo aceptaba la ayuda de aquel desconocido, ¿Por qué había tanto silencio? Pude mirar a todos los lados y notar que seguía siendo el centro de atención, solo quería salir rápidamente de allí.

—Me llamo Jellal Fernández—se presentó.

—Adiós—tenía que huir lo más rápido posible, así que me puse en marcha e ignorando su presentación.

—Pero…Tus rodillas—en verdad que dolían…—están lastimadas.

—No te preocupes, puedo llegar a la enfermería por mi propia cuenta—respondí. Ahora estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para poder caminar.

—Y tu mano se que duele mucho…—menciono mientras que yo agarraba fuertemente mi brazo, tratando de calmarlo— ¿De seguro no necesitas ayuda?

— ¡Te dije que no!—le respondí, ¿Por qué insistía tanto?

—Ven, yo te llevare—en un movimiento inesperado me agarro del brazo y me puso en su espalda, como en aquel momento cuando nos conocimos…

— ¿Solo quieres ser amable conmigo, no? ¿Doy lastima?—me dolía saber que esa era la razón.

—Solo lo hago porque quiero y créeme no das nada de lastima—dijo. Esta vez fue diferente a la vez cuando nos conocimos, esta vez deje que me llevara hacia la enfermería en su espalda.

—Por qué quieres ¿Eh? ¿Cómo debería tomar eso?— ¿eso quiere decir que si doy lastima?

—Sí, quiero ayudarte, Cómo lo hacen los amigos, ¿no?—Dijo.

—Algunos no lo hacen…

—No lo creo.

—Pues no me creas.

— ¿Te llamas Erza Scarlet, no es cierto?

—Si.

Y en menos de minutos, había olvidado al montón de gente que estaba a mí alrededor, aquellas personas que nos veían hablando ahora eran invisibles, habían desaparecido. Olvide los raspones de mi rodilla y el dolor de mi mano, ellos también desaparecieron.

Ahora, aunque yo no lo sabía, tenía un amigo…..porque él me ayudo cuando nadie se atrevió a echarme una mano, el… estuvo hay para mí. Antes no sabía cuál era el significado de amigo pero tampoco me intereso en saberlo, pero sé que un día lo llegare a entender….un día, cuando alguien me sepa valorar o cuando yo pueda cambiar, cuando las hojas caigan y yo las pueda levantar o mejor dicho…Cuando encuentre a alguien verdadero, sabré su significado en esta vida.

* * *

~Suspiro~

Ahora… ¿Qué tal? U.U Yo no sé….

Pues… ¡Entonces dejen sus review!

Y recuerden algo….La vida de este fics esta en sus manos ;)


	2. Día 1 Part 2: La fiesta

_¡Hola! Aquí vengo de nuevo yo con la segunda parte del primer Capítulo *-* y gracias a todos esos queridos lectores que dejaron review, ¡se lo agradezco mucho! Y me alegro que les haya gustado: D y espero que este también les guste T.T ¡a leer!_

_PD: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. _

* * *

**~Campamento Fairy Tail~**

_¿Sabes lo que es llorar en la cama para que nadie te vea y seguir llorando cuando todos se han dormido para que nadie te oiga?_

_**—Yo si **_

**1.2. Día 1: "La fiesta"**

Una vez en la enfermería Polyusica sano las heridas en mis rodillas y curo de nuevo mi brazo, Jellal estaba a mi lado ya que me encontraba sentada en una camilla, tenía un rostro de desesperación, su mirada estaba pensativa, luego empezó a chocar sus dedos. Yo veía atentamente cada pose de desesperación que hacía, ya habían pasado apenas treinta minutos y entendía que es agotador estar ahí, sentado, esperando por una persona que apenas conocía. Pero pensé que quizás el quiere ser amable conmigo, solo eso…

— **¿Estas desesperado? Entonces vete—**le dije sacándolo de aquellos pensamientos.

….Porque yo sabía que apenas saliéramos de ese lugar, el se iría y quizás nunca regresaría de nuevo, se que apenas le ordene irse, el se olvidara de "Erza" la chica que conoció aquel día, los primeros días de veranos cuando solo quiso ser amable con ella.

"Solo quiso ser amable con ella….." había que ser realista y aceptar que fue solo aquello.

—**No lo hare—**volteo y me miro. ¿Por qué era tan terco?

— **Se que tienes algo que hacer—**le pregunte. Sabía que lo tendría

—**Habrá una fiesta en mi cabaña y creo que estoy retrasado—**menciono.

— **¿Entonces qué esperas? Ve—**no había el porqué esperar.

— **Te estoy esperando a ti, idiota—**se levanto de su asiento y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— **¡¿A quién le llamas idiota?!—**le dije. El solo se rio.

— **¿Vas a venir sí o no?—**

— **¿En esta condición?, mejor me quedo—**Le dije. No podría salir en este estado ya que Polyusica me ordeno que descansara un poco.

—**Entonces te perderás de la diversión—**trato de animarme, pero de esa forma no llegaría a ningún punto ya que tampoco me gustaba divertirme de esa manera.

—**Si voy de seguro se reirán de mí…—**lo solté

No dejaría que pasara de nuevo…. no dejaría que se burlaran de mi.

Tengo un gran potencial cuando se trata de amenazar a los otros con mis puños, pero tengo una gran debilidad cuando todos se burlan de mi, en esas situaciones donde no puedo usar mis puños porque hay muchas personas mirándome, solo causaría una situación peor, por eso me hago pasar por la tonta que no puede defenderse, es casi lo mismo que tener Pánico escénico, pero más espantoso.

—**Eso no pasara, dime a mi si alguien te molesta, yo me encargare—**dijo poniendo en mi hombro su mano.

—**Odio las fiestas—**mencione, mientras quitaba su mano de mi hombro**.**

— **¿Al menos has ido a una?—**pregunto.

— **¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?—**dije. Era lo más lógico, pero no para mí.

Yo…..yo nunca había asistido a una, esa era la verdadera verdad. En el instituto todo el mundo repartía invitaciones para sus fiestas y en todas esas ocasiones yo era la única….la única en todo el instituto sin una invitación, Y ahora, en este instante alguien por primera vez en mi vida lo está haciendo….

—**bueno, con esa actitud…—**empezó a rascar su nuca. ¿Acaso mi actitud tenía algo que ver con todo eso?

— **¿Sabes? Cada vez te retrasas más—**le recordé ya que hablaba y hablaba y no se acordaba de que estaba retrasado.

—**Me retrasare todo lo que yo quiero—**dijo.

— **¿Sabes?...es imposible que acepte tu oferta—**

* * *

—**En verdad no sé como lo hizo…—**

En menos de quince minutos nos encontrábamos en frente de aquella gran cabaña, y cuando hablo de "gran cabaña" y en este caso me refería a que era la más grande en todo el lugar.

— **¿Aquí te hospedas?—**pregunte algo sorprendida.

Aquella cabaña era la más grande de todas, contaba con dos pisos, ventanas de madera, una puerta muy grande al igual que cualquier castillo, un jardín muy cuidado con muchos tipos de flores en donde se encontraba una mesa de campo, un lago detrás con muchos botes, un gran árbol donde cualquiera podía descansar, ¿Faltaba algo más? Pues… habían muchas palabras que describieran aquel lugar, pero había una adecuada: Aquel lugar…. ¡Era maravilloso!

—**Esto….esto no parece una cabaña—**fue lo único que pude decir, aquel lugar era hasta más lindo que mi propio hogar**— ¡Parece un paraíso!—**

— **¿Eso te parece?...Yo la veo como todas—**menciono. ¿Acaso necesitaba lentes? ¡Aquel lugar era fantástico!

—**Esto no se compara nada con las cuatro paredes de mi cabaña—**dije. Pero algo tuvieron que hacer para conseguir esta mansión, ¿habrán sobornado al director? Esto…. ¡Eso era trampa! Era muy injusto.

—**Oye deja de quejarte, además no es mi culpa—**hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

La entrada de aquel lugar estaba muy colapsada, había tres personas que confirmaban quien podría entrar y quien no, por supuesto que Jellal pasó fácilmente era su cabaña ¿no? Pero a mí no me lo estaban poniendo tan fácil, así que eche a un lado a ese montón de personas que trataban de pasar, pero fue tanto la tardanza que perdí de vista a aquella cabellera azul, hasta que una de las tres personas se puso en mi camino al estar a punto de entrar.

— **¿Quién eres?—**un chico de cabello largo y verde que tenía un lunar cerca de su ojo derecho pregunto.

—**Erza Scarlet, vengo con Jellal— **trate de buscar al mencionado con la mirada, pero se había ido.

— **¡Bah! ¿Crees que caeremos en esa broma?—**dijo otra chica, compañera del chico anterior.

—**Por favor Evergreen encargarte de ella—**Pidió el chico de cabello verde a su compañera.

—**No bromeo—**le conteste.

—**Mira peli-roja, Todas estas chicas alrededor de ti han inventado excusas para entrar, por eso nuestro jefe nos ordena que alejemos a esas intrusas como tú—**dijo la chica llamada "Evergreen" mientras me agarraba por los hombros y me mostraba a aquella chicas que luchaban para entrar**—¿Ya entiendes? Entonces suerte para la próxima—**y así me empujo entre ese montón de chicas.

Aunque al final….se olvidaron de mi, y yo que pensaba que esta sería mi primera fiesta….Pero yo nunca quise venir hacia acá, todo fue idea de aquella persona, si solo fuera rechazado aquella invitación no tendría motivos para ahora dirigirme a mi cabaña…. ¡que estúpida soy!

— **¡Te odio!—**una voz femenina y muy conocida grito desde aquella cabaña, yo solo me detuve antes de partir hacia mi cabaña, aquella voz era realmente conocida.

Muchos gritos se empezaron a escuchar, voltee rápidamente para darme cuenta que muchas personas salían rápidamente de la cabaña asustados, en verdad que algo tuvo que pasar allá adentro, me acerque de nuevo a la entrada y aquellas tres personas que anteriormente estaban habían desaparecido a causa de todas aquellas personas que salieron corriendo del lugar. Esta era la perfecta oportunidad para entrar, tenia curiosidad, ¿Acaso aquella persona era…? No, eso era imposible…

Dentro de la cabaña había un gran pasillo, no se ha donde me llevaría, pero sé que aquel grito era de la segunda planta, solo tenía que encontrar la escaleras, las personas seguían saliendo y era difícil distinguir las benditas escaleras, el lugar era hermoso, eso se notaba, pero ahora mi objetivo era llegar a el segundo piso.

Hasta que las encontré….

— **¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?—**seguía gritando, cada vez más cerca de aquel lugar.

Aquella voz…la había conocido hoy, esa voz tan dulce ¿Qué hace diciendo aquellas cosas? Todo aquello no pegaba con esa persona, ¿pero a quien se lo decía? ¿Por qué gastaba su voz en insultos? En verdad…. ¿Qué crees que haces….Mirajane?

— **¡Eres un engreído y egoísta!—**

Me encontraba en aquella escena en una sala de estar, como lo sospechaba aquella persona era Mirajane quien se encontraba insultando a un rubio de mala cara. Otras personas se encontraban en aquella sala viendo aquel show y aun así no se atrevieron a pararlo, solo se quedaron como estatuas.

— **¡Bah y tú una infantil!—**contesto aquel rubio.

¿En realidad esa era Mirajane?...

— **¡Entonces hagamos una apuesta!—**propuso Mirajane**.**

—**Me parece bien—**acepto el chico.

—**Entonces, si ganamos harán todo lo que nosotros pidamos—** ¿a qué se refirió cuando dijo "Ganamos"? ¿Que ganaremos?

— **¿Y si nosotros ganamos?—**

—**Haremos lo que ustedes quieran—**dijo Mirajane.

— **¿No te arrepentirás?—**pregunto el rubio.

—**Ni lo sueñes—**contesto Mirajane.

—**Entonces, Trato hecho—**y así el Rubio puso fin a la discusión y estiro su mano.

—**No perderemos—**estrecho su mano.

¿De qué estaban hablando?... ¿acaso había una competencia en especial para que ellos compitieran? ¿De qué me había perdido? Sea lo que sea no quiero estar involucrado en ello, ni menos en una competencia.

—**Oye Laxus, no decidas todo por ti mismo—**hablo una chica rubia atrás del chico con la extraña marca en su ojo.

— **¿Entonces te niegas, Lucy?—**pregunto el rubio a la chica.

—**Completamente—**se cruzo de brazos.

— **¿Tienes miedo o es por cierta personita?—**dijo algo burlesco el rubio. Además…¿Quién era "cierta personita"?

— **¡Claro que no! Además el no tiene nada que ver—**contesto la rubia con una puchero mientras se sonrojaba.

— **¿Entonces aceptas?—**pregunto levantando una ceja.

— **¿No tengo otra opción, verdad?—**

—**No—**contesto el rubio**—Ahora…. ¿Meredy?—**volteo el rubio hacia una chica de cabellos rosados que se encontraba en una esquina **— ¿Estás de acuerdo?**

—**Bueno, ¡será divertido!—**acepto aquella chica llamada Meredy alegremente.

—**Entonces… ¿Qué hay de tu equipo?—**pregunto el chico rubio a Mirajane, esta solo empezó a buscar con la mirada.

— **¡Er!—**se fijo en mí, pero rápidamente la interrumpí.

—**Me niego—**me cruce de brazos.

— **¡Vamos!—**dijo.

—**Ni siquiera se de lo que están hablando—**respondí. ¿Qué era todo de eso de la "competencia"?

—**Como se esperaba de la compañera idiota de Mirajane—**rio el chico rubio.

— **¡¿Idiota?!—**lo mire, ahora este tipo empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas, ¿Llamarme idiota?... ¿cómo se atrevía? ¡El era el único idiota en esta sala! Pero esto no se quedaría así, no, ¡hare que escupa una disculpa!**— ¡¿A quién le llamas idiota, Maldito estúpido?!**

— **¿Entonces, tienes miedo porque sabes que perderán?—**siguió provocándome, definitivamente tenía ganas de romperle la cara.

— **¡Tú y los malditos idiotas de tu equipo, van a caer!—**no podía controlarme… ¡Basta ya!**— ¡Cada uno de ustedes serán mis sirvientes! ¡Y hare que coman tierra, ya lo veras!**

— **¡Buh! ¿Comer tierra? No lo creo—**otra persona hablo con ese tonito burlón, nada más y nada menos que la personita que se olvido de mí**.**

—**Oye, tú no te metas, esto es entre él y yo—**lo sé, él era el dueño de esta cabaña, pero de alguna forma tenía que arreglar esto.

—**Siento decirte esto pero….Soy compañero de Laxus—**informo Jellal. Eso quiere decir que… ¿el chico rubio se hospeda aquí? y yo… ¿Vengo y lo insulto en su propia cabaña?

— **¡¿Eh?!—** ¿Qué hice? Jellal fue muy bueno conmigo y ¿ahora lo mando a comer tierra? ¡¿Por qué me deje provocar?! Ahora tendré que competir contra él, entonces seremos enemigos…. ¿Por qué ahora me importa eso?

— **¿Erza?—**pronuncio Mirajane.

Pero lo más importante ahora, no era Jellal, era algo que debí pensar antes de ponerme a discutir con este chico rubio…..muchos ojos me miraban, empecé a sudar, no podía moverme….definitivamente ¡Era el centro de atención!

—**Esta fiesta fue un asco—**hablo una chica entre la poca gente que quedaba**—Les deseo suerte para la próxima. **

— **¿Kagura?—**susurro Mirajane. ¿Sera el nombre de aquella chica?

—**Y tu Jellal, déjame en paz—**dijo aquella chica de cabellos marrones quien miro directamente a Jellal y luego dio un paso para marcharse.

—**Espera Kagura—**dijo Jellal a la chica que estaba a punto de marcharse, pero esta solo siguió su camino.

—**Este…—**Mirajane fue la primera que rompió el silencio aterrador que quedo.

—**Ya vengo—**dijo Jellal quien salió corriendo del lugar.

—**Me retiro—**finalizo el rubio

—**Vámonos Erza—**dijo Mirajane quien me agarro de un brazo y me llevo hacia afuera

* * *

Luego de salir de aquel lugar nos dirigimos a la cabaña, Mirajane iba muy calmada la verdad nunca hubiera pensado que Mirajane tenía un lado malo, aunque la vengo conociendo hoy y en realidad me parecía muy inocente, pero me alegra de que vuelva a ser la infantil, aunque pareciera como si la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo**.**

Cuando iba camino a la cabaña vi a Jellal que caminaba muy solitario, Mirajane no lo noto ya que caminaba alegremente como si de una niña se tratara, pero de repente recordé su comportamiento cuando salió corriendo de aquella sala en la cabaña de verdad fue algo inesperado, ¿ qué le habrá pasado? Pero antes de eso el…trato de detener a Kagura, ¿Tendrá algo que ver Kagura con esto? Y además Kagura le dijo "Déjame en Paz" ¿Le habrá hecho Jellal algo?...

Pero unos minutos después me di cuenta de algo, mas delante de Jellal iba caminando Kagura, la razón por la que Jellal salió corriendo así de esa forma era porque solo quería ir tras Kagura….¿Tendrá Kagura alguna conexión con Jellal? ¿Por qué Jellal salió detrás de Kagura? ¿Por qué ahora tenía tanta curiosidad en saber? ¡Eso no me tenía que importar! Pero en cambio cada vez me interesaba saber más.

Podía notar a Jellal al otro lado de la acera, en dirección contraria, en ningún momento noto mi presencia, si, a la chica llamada "Erza" que conoció aquel día,_cuando solo quiso ser amable con ella…_

Soy una idiota…..y pensar que con solo mirarlo me notaria, que me miraría y me diría al menos un "Adiós" o quizás me acompañara a mí y a Mirajane a la Cabaña, pero no fue así, en ningún momento fue así, el solo veía a Kagura, trataba de charlar con ella, ella parecía ignorarlo…hasta que ya no alcance verlo. Mirajane a mi lado seguía caminando muy feliz, como si nada fuera pasado, avanzaba sin preocupaciones, miraba las estrellas con aquella alegría….Quizás tenga que pedirle a Mirajane que me enseñe a actuar sin preocupaciones…

En verdad lo necesito.

* * *

Al llegar a nuestra cabaña Mirajane fue la primera en entrar, yo la seguí. Pero…por alguna razón muy extraña Natsu y Gray se encontraban en nuestra habitación jugando vencidas y a Mirajane no le importo para nada…todo lo que hizo fue echarse en su cama y yo en la mía, de verdad este día fue muy agotador.

—**Oigan ¿Dónde estaban ustedes?—**pregunte al recordar que en ningún momento los note en la fiesta.

—**Los **_**no**_** invitados fuimos al lago—**menciono Gray

—**Yo fui a pescar junto a Happy—**contesto Natsu.

— **¿Happy?—**pregunte. ¿Qué clase de cosa era esa?

—**Es el gato de Natsu—**menciono Mirajane.

— **¿Y ahora donde esta?—**pregunte al no verlo por ningún lado.

—**No puedo tenerlo dentro de la cabaña—**hizo un puchero.

—**Ahora que lo recuerdo…tengo que ir con el maestro—**menciono Mirajane quien se levanto sin ganas y salió de nuevo.

—**Entonces…—**Me tire al suelo rápidamente donde se encontraban los chicos**— ¿Qué hay entre Laxus y Mirajane?**

—**Oye, ¿Ha pasado algo para hacer esa pregunta?—**dijo Gray

—**Mirajane tuvo una discusión con el hoy y al final hicieron una apuesta—**les conté mientras ellos ponían cada vez más atención

— **¡Sí! ¡Demonios vs Destellos!—**grito Natsu. ¿Acaso había tanta emoción en eso?

—**Definitivamente ganaremos—**dijo Gray que empezó a actuar al igual que Natsu**— ¡Le patearemos el Trasero a Laxus!—**y de repente empezaron a saltar en la cama muy alegres.

— **¿Oigan me van a contar?—**les pregunte.

—**Bien, pero no le digas a Mira-chan que te contamos…—**dijo Natsu en casi un susurro.

—**Desde pequeña Mirajane y Laxus han tenido conflictos...—**Narro Gray a un lado de mí.

—**Pero, por alguna rara razón Mirajane solo cae con las provocaciones de Laxus y de nadie más…—**siguió Natsu

— **¿Eso quiere decir que solo Laxus puede sacar esa actitud en Mirajane?—**pregunte, esto cada vez estaba más interesante.

—**Exacto—**dijo Gray**—Ahora…. ¿ya descubriste el porqué?**—pregunto.

—**Si—**asentí.

"_¡Mirajane siente algo por Laxus!"_

—**Pero Mira no lo acepta—**se cruzo de brazos el chico de cabellos rosados**—Siempre que tomamos el tema ella lo evita—**menciono.

— **¿Algo más?—**pregunte, esto estaba interesante.

—**Eso es todo—**concluyo Gray.

— **¿Entonces porque pusieron tanto drama en algo tan corto?—**al principio creí que contarían una historia algo dramática por las caras que pusieron.

— **¿Esperabas algo más?—**rio Natsu.

—**Creo que hay muchas cosas más entre ellos dos, quien sabe, quizás lo tengan en secreto—**dijo gray en un tono burlón.

—**Cambiando de tema… ¿Tú no deberías estar en la enfermería?—**menciono Natsu interrumpiendo la risita de Gray.

—**Ya me siento mejor—**respondí.

— **¡Oh cierto! ¿Cómo fue que te caíste tan cómico?—**dijo Gray con ese tonito burlón, recordándome aquella escena que quería olvidar.

—**Para mí no fue cómico—**le mande una mirada aterradora para que hiciera silencio.

—**Pues, tu caminata resulto todo un fracaso—**siguió Natsu, claro que el tampoco se salvaría.

—**Ah y además... ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Jellal?—**pregunto Gray. ¿Acaso Jellal tenia algo que ver con todo esto?

—**Desde hoy cuando llegue—**respondí. ¿Acaso eso era importante?

—**Dime… ¿te pudo tolerar?—**dijo Gray de nuevo con ese tonito burlón, así que al final solo fue una broma.

—**No da risa—**le mande otra mirada asesina, ¿Cuándo dejarían las bromitas?

— **¡Chicos!—**se pudo oír a Mirajane entrar de nuevo y quedar mirándonos como una estatua.

— **¿Pasa algo?—**pregunte.

—**Este…lo que pasa es que te estás llevando bien con los chicos—**dijo Mirajane. ¿Acaso eso era raro?

— **¡Claro que no! Solo estaba aburrida—**respondí mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Solo quería preguntarles que había ente Mirajane y Laxus, pero termine dejándome llevar.

"_Al final….es imposible no poder sociabilizar con nadie"_

—**Bien, como digas—**dijo Mirajane que sonreía alegremente.

—**Además Mirajane, ¿Habrá una competencia?—**pregunte ya que ella había retado a el equipo de Laxus a una competencia.

— **¡Ups! Se me olvido mencionarte, no recordaba que habías estado en la enfermería—** ¿y ahora es que lo vienes recordando?

—**Cada año Fairy Tail hace competencias entre sus equipos—**menciono Natsu

—**Ah ya veo para que son los equipos—**por eso desde que llegue hoy a Fairy tail me eh preguntado "¿para qué tener un equipo?"**—Ahora… ¿Tengo que competir?**

—**Exacto—**contesto Gray

—**No lo hare—**no quería, además… ¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo?

—**Tu prometiste que mandarías a Laxus a comer tierra—**Menciono Mirajane, ¿Por qué en este momento tuvo que mencionarlo? ¿Por qué no solo se callaba?

— **¡Wow! ¡¿En verdad hiciste eso Erza?!—**pregunto Natsu emocionado.

—**Si lo prometiste, entonces hazlo—**dijo Gray cruzado de brazos.

—**No lo prometí—**dije, ¿Cuándo yo mencione que lo prometía?

—**Tienes que hacerlo, es obligatorio—**informo Mirajane

— **¿Y que si no lo hago?—** ¿acaso ellos mandaban aquí? Pues no, no quería competir, no lo haría, ¿Cuál era el problema?

— **¿Entonces para que viniste al campamento?—**pregunto gray que todavía seguía de brazos cruzados.

— **¡Me obligaron!—**les grite. Esa era mi única excusa.

— **¿y que si te obligaron? Estaremos eliminados si tú no lo haces—**contesto Gray un poco enfadado**—Además, yo no vine aquí para perder.**

—**Yo tampoco—**siguió Natsu quien también me miro muy serio**. —Piensa en nosotros también—**dijo.

—**Eso es lo que trato de hacer—**pero no podía, ¿Por qué este orgullo me mataba?

— **¡Vamos Erza! Al menos para que te diviertas en este verano—**hablo Mirajane que hace unos momentos estaba algo silenciosa.

—**Está bien, lo hare—**dije al fin, todos gritaron de emoción**—Pero, con una condición—**los interrumpí. Yo no diría solo que si, no, ellos tenían que hacer algo especialmente por mí y con gusto lo aceptaría.

— **¿Qué? ¿Ahora también quieres que traguemos tierra?—**pregunto Gray de brazos cruzados**— ¿No tendrás suficiente diversión con solo verlos a ellos hacerlo?**

—**Oye… ¿Quieres que te golpee?—**le pregunte. Cada vez que hablaba daban ganas de callarlo de una vez por todas.

—**Terro…Terrorífico—**susurro Natsu al ver como amenazaba al Fullbuster.

— **¡Ya, me callo!—**grito como cualquier gallina mientras Mirajane solo reía.

—**Bien, como ya dije, lo hare con una condición pero por ahora no la diré—**informe. Quizás en un futuro me serviría como apoyo.

— **¿Por qué?—** pregunto Natsu un poco despistado.

—**No se me ocurre ninguna condición—**esa era mi verdadera razón.

—**Dime Erza, ¿Dices que nos pondrás una condición y no sabes cuál es?—**volvió a hablar Mirajane.

—**Si, en un futuro será un beneficio—**mencione**—Claro, si es que sigo viva—**dije para mí misma.

— **¿Dijiste algo?—**pregunto Gray.

—**No—**

—**Si terminaron de hablar, será mejor que me nos vayamos a dormir—**menciono Natsu en un bostezo mientras se levantaba del piso.

—**Entonces, buenas noches—**dijo Gray quien también se levanto y se fue junto a Natsu.

— **¿Tienes más dudas?—**pregunto Mirajane que seguía ahí parada.

—**Por ahora no—**respondí mientras me levantaba y me tiraba a mi cama de nuevo.

—**Bien, si tienes algunas dudas solo pegúntame a mi ¿Ok?—**dijo Mirajane que al igual que yo, se acostó en su cama.

_¿Preguntarle o no preguntarle?...Verdaderamente tenía demasiadas preguntas sin responder desde que llegue aquí, Mirajane me estaba dando la oportunidad de preguntar y sé que ella simplemente respondería, estaba dudando__**, — ¿hacerlo o no hacerlo?—**_era una de las miles de preguntas que rondaban por mi mente. Si lo hacía tendría que ser cuidadosa con mi pregunta ya que Mira evitaría la pregunta si fuese de Laxus, pero por otra parte quería saber exactamente qué había pasado, la razón por la que Mirajane cambio su actitud y el porqué lo había hecho.

—**Este…. —**fue lo único que pude decir

"_Definitivamente no podía"_

— **¿Qué pasa?—**respondió

—**Quería preguntarte…—** ¿Ahora qué diría?

Pero de pronto aquel recuerdo de aquel chico de cabellos azules y raro tatuaje saliendo de aquella sala vino a mi mente, esa era mi duda…. ¿Porque fue tras Kagura?

—**Bueno, quería preguntarte sobre Jellal—**al final dije otra cosa.

—**Jellal, él es uno de los chicos más admirados del campamento y tiene muchas admiradoras—**conto Mirajane**—Jellal es muy amable y sin mencionar que también es lindo. Simplemente seria el chico perfecto para cualquier chica—**menciono Mirajane. Pero yo no lo creería así.

— **¿algo más? —**

—**Aunque no puedo decir que sea una maravillosa persona ya que cada uno de nosotros tiene su secreto terrorífico, como Jellal—**sonrió Mirajane al final. ¿Secreto terrorífico, de que hablaba?

— **¿Y sabes cuál es?—**no era como si en verdad quisiera saberlo, solo era curiosidad.

—**No—**respondió Mirajane**—Solo son pocos los que saben sobre él.**

—**Y…. ¿qué hay de Kagura?—**pregunte, esa chica si era extraña.

—**Es una chica muy fría…—**menciono.

— **¿Ella tiene alguna conexión con Jellal?—**pregunte.

—**Ya veo a donde querías llegar—**rio**— ¿Acaso no sabias sobre eso?**

—**Apenas llegue hoy, ¿Cómo quieres que sepa tanto?—**le informe mientras me sentaba de piernas cruzadas en la cama para oír mejor a Mirajane.

— **¿Entonces porque no le preguntas a Jellal?—**dijo.

—**Tú fuiste la que me propusiste preguntarte—**le recordé, ¿Acaso eso era algo prohibido?

—**Y yo ahora te estoy aconsejando que le preguntes a él, quizás te lo cuente detalladamente—**propuso Mirajane.

— **¡Dímelo ya!—**quizás ella seguiría insistiendo, ¡así que me lo contaría o me lo contaría!

—**Jellal y Kagura…—** ¡Sácalo de una buena vez Mirajane!

—…**. —**atentamente escuchaba a Mirajane.

—**Fueron Novios—**termino Mirajane. Como lo había pensado.

—**Entonces…. ¿Jellal todavía…?—**

—_**El la ama, la ama con todas sus fuerzas y nunca dejara de hacerlo—**__y así sonrió al final…._

"_Entonces descubrí que yo… yo no era la única que sufría en ese entonces en aquel campamento, habían muchas más personas como Jellal y Mirajane._ Pero ellos sufrían de una manera muy diferente y era por amor, una emoción que nunca había sentido en mi vida o quizás alguna vez paso pero ya se me olvido, en aquel momento yo creía que el amor no valía la pena, pero aunque intentara no pensarlo, nadie puede vivir sin amor….

Hasta yo lo sé.

_**~Campamento Fairy Tail~**_

* * *

Bueno y entonces… ¿Cómo les pareció?

En este capítulo, hice que Kagura apareciera, no lo sé, pero me gusta esa actitud que ella tiene es algo… ¿Fría? Entonces pensé… ¿Qué tal si a Jellal le gusta Kagura, pero este es ignorado por ella? Entonces la idea surgió. Se que es algo raro ver a Kagura y Jellal ya que esta en el anime siente un gran desprecio por él, pero…..esto es ¡Campamento Fairy tail! Todo puede pasar XD hasta de una hormiguita se pueden enamorar…. Okno .

Bueno, ¡Saludos!


	3. Día 2: Comienza el reto

_**P/D: **__Fairy tail no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para esta alocada historia._

* * *

_**Campamento Fairy tail**_

_¿Sabes lo que es la tristeza de no saber sonreír?_

_**2.1. Comienza en reto.**_

Era ya de día y el sol me pegaba en la cara, de verdad no quería dejar para nada la cama, pero, era necesario hacerlo, me voltee hacia Mirajane que seguramente ya se habría despertado primero que yo, y si, fue así, ahora me preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanto animo en un día como este, que según yo, era un día bastante caluroso, pero esto era verano y tenía que acostumbrarme al clima a partir de hoy. Mire el reloj a mi lado, eran las ocho de la mañana, me senté en la cama y mire fijamente el piso, de verdad que hoy no estaba de ganas.

"_Mirajane….."_

— _¡Erza!—Llamo Mirajane cuando me encontraba durmiendo profundamente._

— _¿Qué?—Respondí medio dormida._

— _Te espero con los chicos a las ocho, cerca del escenario—Menciono mientras cerraba la puerta._

"_¿Te espero?"…_

"_¿A las ocho?"_

"_En el escenario..."_

Y ahí estaba yo, mirando de nuevo el suelo, ¿acaso eso fue un sueño o realidad? La memoria me estaba fallando, pero, simplemente no podía quedarme allí sin hacer nada, así que reaccione rápidamente y me fui al baño, no podía perder más tiempo.

* * *

Después de terminar, salí corriendo de la cabaña hacia el escenario, había perdido quince minutos en el baño y si me daba el lujo de ir caminando perdería más tiempo, todos en el camino me miraron muy raro, si, como si fuera una cosa extraña, yo solo los ignore y seguí mi camino, pero era muy curioso, ¡pero cualquiera miraría a una chica corriendo!, pero en este caso me miraban de otra forma más extraña como si yo fuera una delincuente, como si fuera cometido un delito y ahora estuviera corriendo de él. Empezaron a murmurar de mi como: "Esa chica" "La peli-roja" no alcance a oír muy bien, pero más adelante unos chicos empezaron a abuchearme, solo los ignore.

— ¿Qué rayos les pasa?—Dije para mí misma al llegar cerca del escenario.

— ¡Oye, tú!—Grito alguien detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué?—-Voltee para encontrarme con dos chicas.

— ¡Oh! Eres la tonta chica de cabello escarlata—Dijo una de las chicas que se encontraba hay.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "tonta"?—Pregunte enojada. ¿Acaso buscaba pelea?

— ¡Claro, ya recordé! Esta chica fue la estúpida que se cayó—Menciono la otra.

¿A quien llamaba estúpida?...

— ¿Y notaste que se aprovecho de Jellal?—Hablo la primera chica. —Dime ¿A dónde querías llegar?

— No sé lo que quieren conmigo—Respondí y me di la media vuelta para seguir mi camino, perdían su tiempo— ¿Por qué mejor no buscan algo mejor para hacer?—Les recomendé.

— ¡Oh! ¿Entonces aceptas que te estás aprovechando del?—Pregunto la segunda.

—Yo no me aprovecho de nadie—Me pare en medio camino y les respondí.

— ¡Ja! Apuesto que solo quieres fama—Dijo la primera.

No, simplemente no perdería la cabeza por cosas como estas.

— Además… ¿Qué hace una chica de pueblo en un campamento como este?—dijo la segunda.

— ¿Acaso les molesta que sea de pueblo?—respondí. Simplemente no era su problema.

Sí, yo era una chica de pueblo, no tenía una mansión, mi madre no era una empresaria, no me daban dinero a menudo, voy a una estúpida institución fuera de mi pueblo donde solo los chicos lindos y que tienen dinero asisten, pero por ejemplo yo...solo soy una chica con una beca, me ven diferente a los demás, para ellos, yo solo soy una cosa extraña, algo de otro mundo. Simplemente, una chica de bajo nivel.

Antes de aceptar la oferta de mi madre, me puse a pensar cuánto dinero había gastado en este campamento, se veía divertido pero a la vez costoso, mi madre tuvo que gastar una buena porción de sus ahorros. Pero, simplemente no podía rechazar así como así esa oferta, ella trabajaba día y noche para que yo pudiera tener todo lo que necesitara, y sabia que alguna persona en este mundo estaría deseando estar en aquel campamento, pero el problema era que no tenía dinero…Pero yo, tenía esa oportunidad en mis manos y después de tanto pensarlo acepte. Y aquí estoy.

— ¡Oh! Es una chica ruda—Le dijo la primera chica a la otra quienes me ignoraron— ¿Ella también fue la que reto a Laxus, verdad?

— ¿No fue Mirajane?—Pregunto la otra.

— ¿Mirajane? ¡Mirajane no sería capaz ni de matar a una mosca!—Admitió.

Eso era lo que ellas creían…

— Entonces, adiós—dije. Simplemente perdía mi tiempo.

— ¡Espera!—Dijeron las dos—No te le acerques a Jellal—Menciono la segunda.

— ¿Y por qué me lo dicen a mí?—Reí, ¿acaso entre ese tipo y yo había algo? Pues no— ¿Por qué no le dicen eso a Kagura, quien está robando el corazón de su amado Jell-Jell?—Dije en tono burlón. Aquellas dos se pusieron furiosas.

— ¿Quieres saber el porqué?—Interrumpió nada más y nada menos que la reina de roma; Ella era seria y su naturaleza a cualquiera asustaba y silenciosa a más no poder.

— ¡Oh! es Kagura, ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos?—Murmuro una de aquellas chicas a la otra. ¿Por qué se iban? ¿Acaso espantaba tanto?

— Erza Scarlet ¿no?—Pregunto Kagura, quien estaba acompañada de una chica con aspecto gatuno.

— Si—Deje mi tono burlón y me puse seria.

Ella tenía mucha seguridad de ella misma, cualquiera lo notaría.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Pregunto la chica gatuna algo curiosa. ¿Acaso me conocía?—Nunca pensé que una chica como tú, le gustarían estas cosas

— ¿Te conozco?—Por alguna razón, aquella chica me parecía conocida.

— Me llamo Milliana—Sonrió—Estudio en el mismo instituto que tu.

Casualidad de la vida… ¿Es eso no?... Pero pensé que si venía a este campamento me libraría de esos _estúpidos _niños ricos, pero parece que me equivoque.

— ¿Eh?—Parpadee varias veces, sabía que la había visto en algún lugar antes, pero nunca pensé que fuera en el instituto.

— ¿No te acuerdas de mí? el año anterior te tropezaste conmigo—Me recordó. Si, aquello fue un completo desastre, algo que no quería volver a recordar—Todos se burlaron de ti.

_El año anterior, mientras corría por los pasillos de instituto, iba retrasada por haberme quedado dormida, ya que la noche anterior me quede despierta hasta la madrugada esperando a que mi madre llegara, quien nunca llego hasta la mañana de aquel día. _

_Mi aula quedaba unos pisos más arriba, subía apresurada las escaleras por la razón de que el ascensor dejo de funcionar, había muchas personas fuera de sus aulas y todas ellas me miraban, yo solo los ignore y seguí, Pero, el suelo estaba recién pulido, habían carteles que me advertían pero también los ignore, el conserje grito que no corriera, estaba ensuciando su piso, mire el reloj en mi muñeca…eran las diez y treinta y seis, sabía que recibiría un castigo apenas llegara. Corrí un poco más rápido, sentía que mis pies se resbalaban, alguien más venía del lado opuesto corriendo, una chica muy extraña y con un aspecto gatuno, me le quede mirando por un rato, la verdad que esa chica si llamaba la atención pero, fue tanta la atención que puse en ella que me lleve su hombro por delante y caí como cualquier niñita lo haría, de una forma tan estúpida y humillante. Todos se rieron de mí._

— ¿Hay algo de gracioso con eso?—Le pregunte al terminar de recordarlo.

Desde ese día jure olvidar aquello y esta chica, viene aquí y me lo recuerda fácilmente.

— Lo siento, no sabía que te molestaba—Se disculpo.

— No te preocupes—Le dije.

— Erza ¿Qué relación tienes con Jellal?—Pregunto Kagura cambiando de tema— ¿Lo conocías desde antes?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso tienes celos?—Dije—Pero lamento decirte que no tengo ninguna relación con él.

— ¿Celos? ¿Para qué?—Contesto con ese tono frio—Además, es un estúpido ¿Por qué me interesaría en él?

— ¿Eras su novia, no? ¿Por qué ahora dices que es un estúpido?—Dije, Entendía perfectamente que era su ex, pero no tenia que tratarlo de esa manera.

—No hables de lo que no sabes—Me calló.

Tenía razón, yo era aquella "Chica nueva" que ahora se metía en asuntos ajenos, pero, ¿desde cuándo me empezaron a importar?

—Dime… ¿Qué te hizo?—Pregunte.

Sí, yo sabía perfectamente que en ese rollito, había otro secreto escondido, simplemente no era estúpida.

— ¿Por qué no te enfocas en el presente?—Dijo.

Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, eso era cosa del pasado y además no me importaba saberlo, pero la curiosidad despertaba en mí.

— Eso haré—Me di media vuelta y seguí mi camino, seguro que Mirajane me mataría— Adiós.

¿Por qué será que sentía que aquella chica me quitaba el orgullo? yo antes creía ser una persona fría, pero luego de conocerla…Me siento inferior a ella.

* * *

Busque por todos lados y los chicos no se encontraban, le pregunte a algunas personas si los habían visto pero ninguna de ellas me contestaron, solo me ignoraron y siguieron su camino ¿acaso yo había hecho algo malo?

— ¡Maldición!—Me senté en la primera banca que encontré, estaba agotada de tanto correr.

De repente una chica de cabellos azules pasó caminando por el piso de granitos delante de mí, llevaba un vestuario algo pesado para un día tan soleado como este, simplemente se freiría, pero por suerte llevaba un paraguas con ella. Iba comiendo un helado muy alegremente como cualquier niño con una paleta, pero de repente noto mi presencia y se detuvo en frente de mí.

— Juvia se siente acosada ¿Podrías dejar de mirar a juvia de esa forma?—Hablo. No era que la estaba mirando raro, no, era solo que ella llamaba mucho la atención.

—Oh sí, claro—Respondí y mire a otro lado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Se dirigió a mí.

— Erza Scarlet—Respondí.

— Yo me llamo Juvia—Se sentó a mi lado—Juvia está feliz de conocerte Erza-san.

— ¿En qué grupo estas?

— Juvia pertenece a los Irresistibles—Respondió mientras acababa su helado— ¿Y Erza-san?

— Lamentablemente con los demonios.

— ¡¿Erza-san esta con los demonios?! ¡Qué suertuda!—Salto de la emoción, yo solo empecé a mirarla extraña de nuevo— ¡Hay esta Gray-sama!

— ¿Gray…"Sama"?—Me quede en shock ¿Desde cuándo a gray merecía tanto respeto?

— ¿Acaso Erza-san es una rival de amor para Juvia?—Se susurro a ella misma, a lo que yo logre escuchar—Si es así entonces Juvia la ignorara.

— Oye, no estoy interesada por tu "Gray-sama"—Conteste así de simple.

— Creo que Juvia tendrá que irse—Miro su reloj en su muñeca— ¡Adiós Erza-san!

* * *

Luego de que juvia se fuera seguí con mi camino. Noté que el espacio estaba muy solitario, para ponerlo más claro yo era la única en ese lugar, me sentía en el desierto. Seguí por el camino rústico, lo único que veía eran cabañas vacías, ¿acaso me estaban jugando una broma? Si era así, pues no caería.

— ¡Wooh!—se escucho un grito muy cerca de ahí.

Muchos gritos se empezaron a escuchar, no eran terroríficos ni nada por el estilo, era de una multitud. Mire a todos lados, más adelante se podía visualizar un lago, un hermoso lugar según mi punto de vista, mucha gente se encontraba hay, podría decir que no podía notar lo que pasaba así que trate de acercarme, tenían un circulo formado, yo trate de empujar a las personas para que me dieran paso pero me empujaban de nuevo para atrás, era lo mismo.

Podría ser una posibilidad de que Natsu, Gray y mira se encontraran entre aquella multitud, ¿Pero cómo lo sabría con este montón de personas empujándome? Pues tendría que arriesgarme, así que entraría a la fuerza.

— ¡Ya es la hora para comenzar la primera competencia!—anuncio alguien entre aquellas personas.

Yo solo seguí haciendo espacio, a lo que reaccione por aquel comentario ¿Acaso aquella persona dijo competencia? ¡Mirajane no me había dicho nada que hoy empezaba! De momento me sobresalte y empecé a empujar a las personas más rápido, si me fuera avisado que eran hoy, de seguro me fuera levantado más temprano.

— ¡Parece ser, que el equipo de los demonios, será descalificado por falta de un miembro!

Sabía muy bien que era yo, ¡Tendría que competir! o nos descalificarían, a mi no me importaba ganar ni perder, pues, si yo muy bien quería me podría devolver, pero simplemente no lo haría…ellos confiaron en mí y no los decepcionaría.

Estaba a punto de llegar, podía ver a Natsu maldiciendo, a Mirajane mirando a todos lados y a Gray apretando los puños, pero por mi mala suerte trate de empujar a la última persona que se encontraba en mi camino, pero me di en la cabeza y aun así seguí consciente. Mi última elección fue pasar por debajo de aquella persona.

— Pervertida—Me dijo aquella persona al salir de abajo.

— No me dabas paso ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Si, ese chico era nada más y nada menos que Jellal.

— Lo siento—Puso su mano para que me levantara.

Chico raro…

— ¡Bien! Los demonios están descalificados—Anuncio el director Makarov.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Aquí estoy!—Dije al estar ya de pie.

— ¡Erza!—Natsu corrió hacia mí.

— ¿Cuál es tu excusa para llegar tarde?—Pregunto el director muy serio.

—Este… ¿me quede dormida?—respondí, aunque sabía que esa no era una perfecta excusa.

—Esa no es una excusa—Informo—Están descalificados.

— ¡Pero…!—

—Ni una palabra—Me calló.

Mire a Natsu a un lado de mi, este solo me miro con desilusión mientras se alejaba. Gray tenía una mirada matadora sobre mí y Mirajane solo me sonrió queriendo decir un "no importa" yo mire a los chicos ¿tanto así querían competir?**—Lo siento—**fue lo único que pude decir.

— Entonces diré las reglas de la primera competencia—Informo el director.

Me di la media vuelta, estaba lista para irme, no tenía sentido estar ahí y seguir recibiendo malas miradas, yo sabía perfectamente que yo era la culpable, pero eran órdenes del director y simplemente tendría que obedecerlas.

Mire de nuevo hacia atrás, Natsu estaba listo para retirarse, Gray estaba sentado en un árbol muy cerca, Mirajane veía al horizonte… ¡Soy un fracaso! ¿Por qué ahora me importan los sentimientos de los demás? Esta no era yo...La verdadera Erza solo se iría relajadamente sin importarle la competencia, ella dejaría a estos chicos…Pero en cambio esta sentía culpa.

_Pero por ahora, volveré a ser la verdadera, eso será lo mejor para mí._

— La competencia se realizara en este lago, cada equipo tendrá que embarcar una canoa e ir a la primera isla que vean y buscar el tesoro escondido, a cada grupo se le dará un equipo de supervivencia y un mapa, les daremos hasta la tarde para regresar—Escuche decir al director. Eso realmente se escuchaba divertido…pero no era lo mío.

— ¿Te darás por vencida así de fácil?—Me dijo Jellal al ver que me retiraba—No creí que fueras ese tipo de persona.

— Entonces, perdón por no serlo—

— Bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde—Dijo Jellal mientras se dirigía con su equipo.

El tenia razón por un lado, ¿acaso me quedaría sin hacer nada, mientras que los demás van a competir? eso era imperdonable. Habían momentos en los que me gustaba ser competitiva, se que tenemos una competencia por ganar y eso no lo haremos quedándonos parados a un lado.

Por otro lado Mirajane mostraba una de las sonrisas mas lindas, si, sabía disimular muy bien, pero por otra parte un aura maligna parecía aprovecharse de ella, quería matarme.

Cada equipo se embarco en una canoa y se acomodaron, yo veía atentamente ya que mis pies no me permitían moverme, estaba clavada a la tierra. Jellal se encontraba junto a su equipo y cada uno de ellos llevaba un salvavidas, por otro lado vi a Juvia junto a su equipo y recordé que quizás fue esta la razón por la que se fue muy apurada, vi a Kagura y a Milliana que me miraban atentamente...¡Qué envidia! Pensar que tendrán algo de diversión y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, matando mosquitos.

— ¡Todos los equipo, prepárense!—Informo el maestro Makarov

Faltaba poco para que sonaran el silbato, estaban muy cerca y solo era cuestión de segundos ¡Pero! En ese momento vi una canoa que seguía libre, me di media vuelta…no podría creer que lo haría, primero mire a los lados, Natsu y Gray todavía estaban aquí, así que corriendo me dirigí hacia Mirajane que se encontraba mirando el concurso y la cargue silenciosamente, y luego Salí corriendo rápidamente hacia Natsu y gray quienes, gracias a dios se encontraban cerca de la orilla, así que los empuje hacia la canoa y luego salte con Mirajane. Para ese entonces ya el silbato estaba siendo sonado.

— ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Deténganse!—Grito el director tratando de detenernos pero rápidamente agarre los remos y me puse a remar, los demás seguían en un estado de shock.

— ¡¿Erza?!—Se quedaron en shock los tres.

Si, sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los tres creía lo que sus ojos estaban mostrando. ¿Pero verme a mí hacer aquello por otras personas? Sabía que ellos pensaban que nunca en la vida yo podía hacer eso, que eso solo era una ilusión. Pero no, era la realidad que ni yo misma me creía.

— ¡Dejen su parálisis y ayúdenme a remar!— Ordene, mientras movía rápidamente el remo.

— ¡Sí!—Respondió Gray y Mira, pero por alguna extraña razón Natsu estaba tirado a un lado de la canoa.

— ¡Y tú, deja de vaguear!—Le di con el remo, pero aun así no reacciono.

— ¡Oh! Natsu tiene debilidades ante un transporte—Menciono Mira mientras remaba.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Dile que no se atreva a vomitar, porque no dudare en lanzarlo al agua!—Simplemente seria asqueroso.

— Pero que ruda—Murmuro gray mientras Mirajane reía.

— Cambiando de tema… ¿Porque lo hiciste?— pregunto Mirajane parando su risa.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?...Ni yo misma lo sabía, solo me paso por la mente y lo hice. Quizás fue el destino que lo quiso así, pero al ver que ya la competencia comenzaba, reaccione y no lo pensé ni un segundo antes de hacerlo, simplemente fue muy rápido y solo me deje llevar, quizás fue porque sabría que en algún momento me arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

— Solo lo hice—Fue mi respuesta.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos solos en medio del lago ya que habíamos perdido de vista a los demás por causa de la neblina, pero a lo lejos todavía se podía divisar el campamento. En todo el resto del camino hubo un silencio incomodo, solo se podía escuchar el rugido de la barriga de Natsu y el agua siendo remada, mientras que Mirajane tarareaba una canción en voz baja.

Al ver una isla muy cerca, nos dirigimos hacia ella, y notamos que no éramos los únicos y que alguien más había llegado primero que nosotros, rápidamente nos abajamos de la canoa, ¿acaso estábamos retrasados? Pues si era así, tendríamos que darnos prisa.

Mire para atrás, Natsu se encontraba en la orilla abrazando la tierra y murmurando cosas sin sentido, luego Gray se regreso y lo pateo para que se levantara y rápidamente se puso de pie empezando una pelea, pero yo me adelante y le di una paliza a cada uno ¿Cuándo dejaran de ser tan problemáticos?

Mirajane por otro lado se adentraba a la isla, lo que parece más un bosque tenebroso, nosotros solo la seguimos de seguro que ella sabia el camino. Al adentrarnos más a la isla, Mirajane se paro y miro a todos los lados.

Y así me di de cuenta que el lugar era muy bonito, los árboles, las flores, todo su espacio era hermoso aunque desde afuera se podía ver que era tenebroso, por dentro todo era maravilloso. Los pajaritos cantaban, la brisa que movía los árboles…

— ¿Ahora a donde nos dirigimos?—Fui la primera en romper aquel silencio ya que todos seguían en shock por estar en aquel lugar.

— No lo sé—respondió Mirajane con una sonrisa traviesa, todos teníamos un aura asesina ¿entonces porque la habíamos seguido?—Bueno, yo no soy la culpable de que estemos perdidos y además estemos muertos de hambre.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunte.

— Déjame recordarte que cierta personita olvido el equipo de supervivencia—Me mando una indirecta.

— ¿Entonces, fueran preferido quedarse?—Pregunte, ellos no valoraban mi esfuerzo.

— No, solo te pedimos que pienses antes de hacer las cosas—Contesto—Ten conciencia.

— Oigan, tengo hambre—decía Natsu desmayado.

— Se hombre y aguanta—Le dijo Gray.

— Eso sonó a Elfman—Rió Mirajane.

— Ya dejen de balbucear y pónganse a buscar algo de comer—Dije mientras revisaba los arbustos, de seguro que habría algo de comer.

— ¡Tengo una idea!—Menciono Mirajane, todos voltearon a verla—En este instante hay otro equipo merodeando por la isla ¿no es cierto?—Todos asentimos— ¿Entonces porque no vamos, y le decimos que nos den algo de su comida, y quizás que nos presten sus mapas?

— Ten en cuenta que no lo harán—Dijo gray de brazos cruzados.

— Aburrido, ¿Por qué mejor no lo hacemos a mi manera?—Propuso Natsu.

— Si tienes algo mejor, entonces dilo— Dije.

— Síganme y ya lo verán—Hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos.

Ahora era Natsu quien guiaba, pero por una extraña razón presentía que estábamos recorriendo el mismo camino por el cual nos vinimos, pero ahora solo quedaba confiar en Natsu, si tenía una mejor idea que Mirajane lo seguiría. Hasta que llegamos de nuevo a la playa, que quizás era lo que pensaba Natsu hacer.

— ¿Qué hacemos de nuevo aquí?—Gray fue el primero en preguntar.

Pero, por alguna razón Natsu no respondió y se dirigió a la canoa del otro equipo y empezó a revisarla.

—Estúpidos, dejaron todo y equipo de supervivencia—Murmuro Natsu mientras revisaba aquel bolso.

— ¿Vas a robar?—Pregunto Gray— ¿Ese es tu "Gran" plan?

— No, solo lo tomaremos prestado—Sonrió Natsu.

A nadie le importo el hecho de que Natsu hiciera aquello ni menos a Mirajane, todos estábamos hambrientos y no nos negaríamos. Todos comíamos relajadamente aquellos sándwich, en ese momento no nos acordábamos que teníamos una competencia y nos tardamos todo lo que pudimos.

— ¡Oigan regresare al bote!—Se oyó a alguien venir, todos escupimos el sándwich por la impresión y rápidamente nos escondimos entre los árboles, menos Natsu que se quedo recogiendo las cosas para así poder huir.

— ¡¿Natsu?!—Grito aquella chica al ver a Natsu con sus cosas.

— ¡Hola Lucy!—Saludo Natsu, quien escondía las cosas detrás de él.

— Oye no me digas que estas…—Menciono la chica rubia.

— No es lo que tú piensas—Empezó a rascar su nuca.

Y en cuestión de minutos, estos dos empezaron una pelea por las cosas, y mientras esto pasaba, nosotros terminábamos de comer relajadamente nuestros sándwich en un árbol viendo un poco de entretenimiento.

— Esto es entretenido—Menciono Gray.

—Sí, demasiado—Una voz masculina hablo y no era la de Gray, todos rápidamente miramos hacia un lado, se trataba de Jellal.

— ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?—Pregunte sorprendida.

— Eh estado todo este tiempo aquí—Menciono

— ¡Natsu! ¡Dame el mapa!—Grito Lucy.

Ahora, tenían una trágica pelea por el mapa, era demasiado entretenido ver aquello. Mirajane me contó muy bien que ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos, que Lucy se enfadaba por toda tontería que hacia Natsu, y que el siempre era el que se disculpaba, pero al oír esas palabras, mi curiosidad se encendió, y llegue a la conclusión de que hay había algo llamado amor…Aquel sentimiento que ni yo misma entendía, pero sabía perfectamente quien lo sentía. Recuerdo que mi madre decía que el amor era lo más lindo que le podía pasar a una persona, pero, para mí es muy diferente y es por eso que no necesito nada de nadie, no quiero un amor falso, simplemente creo que aquello es muy estúpido.

— Se gustan…—Murmure para mí misma, pero por una extraña razón todos se me quedaron mirando de una forma muy rara, como queriendo decir; "¿A esta que le pico?"

— Tú no sabes nada de lo que paso con esos dos, y el alboroto que causaron el año pasado en el campamento—Dijo Gray. Pero por una extraña razón todos miraron rápidamente a Gray, como si dijo algo que no debiera de decir.

— ¿Qué paso con ellos?—Pregunte curiosa, todos evitaron mi pregunta y empezaron a hablar entre ellos, pero yo no era tonta, yo sabía perfectamente que me escondían algo— ¿Alguien me va a responder?

Todos se quedaron callados, pero podía notar en sus miradas un "no", ¡Pero claro! Yo era la chica nueva y por ningún motivo me lo contarían, porque ese no era mi problema y ellos sabían que no ganarían nada si me lo contaban, simplemente no me tenía que importar aquello, pero, me daba rabia…Me trataban como una extraña, como si fuera a ir corriendo a contarle a todo el mundo, ellos no confiaban en mi.

— ¡Lucy mira, un mono!—Utilizo Natsu la vieja broma, pero por ninguna razón Lucy volteo.

— ¡No caeré!—Siguió jalando el mapa que se encontraba en las manos de Natsu.

Pero, lamentablemente el mapa era algo que se podía romper fácilmente, así que por estar concentrados en la pelea, olvidamos ese cierto punto…y así el único guía que teníamos, se había roto en dos.

Mirajane y Gray se sobresaltaron, y empezaron a echarle la culpa a Natsu, yo me quede en el árbol junto a Jellal que seguía observando, este me miraba de reojo y no dijo ninguna palabra, así que aproveche ese momento para buscar un mejor lugar para estar sola, quería pensar y sentía que estaba en un lugar lleno de personas desconocidas, personas que nunca confiarían en mí.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?—Pregunto al notar que me alejaba.

— No.

— ¿Al menos puedo preguntarte a dónde vas?—Siguió preguntando.

—No lo sé, y ya deja de seguirme. —Solo quería estar un momento a solas.

* * *

Por un momento creí haber perdido a Jellal, pero al mirar de nuevo para atrás, me di cuenta que todavía seguía ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos y esos ojos oscuros que me miraban directamente y que son imposibles de desviar la mirada, por un momento me detuve, el no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro y aun así se quedo callado, yo tampoco rompería el silencio así que seguí, pero de pronto empezó a silbar y no lo hacía tan mal que digamos, hasta que vi un árbol y me detuve a descansar en el.

Luego se sentó delante de mí con esa mirada fija, pero al mirarlo directamente sentí que me había sonrojado así que desvié de nuevo la mirada, pero él con su mano volvió a juntar mis ojos con los suyos.

— ¿Sabes? Esto es incomodo—Acabe con aquel silencio incomodo, el solo soltó una pequeña risa.

— Bien, entonces sonríe—Dijo, mientras con sus dos dedos índices intentaba formarme una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— No trates de animarme—Quite sus manos, esto realmente era embarazoso.

— Dime, ¿qué te molesta?—dijo.

¿Por qué a él le tendría que interesar lo que me molesta? Entonces yo jugaría el mismo juego que él y no le contaría nada, como ellos lo hicieron conmigo.

— ¡Oh, mira! ¡Un mono!—Señale atrás de él, ahora era yo quien lo evitaría.

— Ya veo a donde quieres llegar—fácilmente lo descubrió, pero aun así no se lo diría—Pero si tu quieres que te lo cuente, Te lo contare, pero déjame decirte que el secreto es solo de Natsu y Lucy, y ellos nos pidieron guardar silencio.

— ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo negociando conmigo? No tienes la obligación de contármelo, además, es un secreto de otra persona, estaría mal si me lo contaras—Le sonreí, al menos tuvo el valor de arriesgarse y contármelo, algo que otras personas no harían.

— Bien, entonces esperemos el momento adecuado para que lo sepas.

Entonces, también esperare el momento para que me cuentes lo que paso entre tú y Kagura.

— Sí, últimamente le estoy poniendo importancia a las cosas—Dije y me puse a Mirar lo poco que se podía divisar del cielo, ya que las hojas del árbol lo tapaban.

—Espera un momento… —Dijo Jellal algo curioso señalando el tronco en donde estaba recostada — ¿Esa no es la "X"?

Rápidamente mire hacia arriba, y si, había una "X" en todo el tronco del árbol, luego regrese a mirar a Jellal que también me estaba mirando con unos ojos de "Ni te atrevas a tocarlo" yo solo sonreí, el me estaba declarando la guerra. Y en menos de cinco segundo ya nos encontrábamos trepando el árbol, pero Jellal llevaba la delantera ya que no podía trepar muy bien por mi mano lastimada, así que cree una supuesta caída, para que así Jellal regresara por mí, y si, mi plan salió perfecto, Y cuando Jellal se encontraba ayudándome, lo noquee y agarre la delantera.

Al llegar a el tronco, note que solo era una X pintada con pintura rojo y que no había nada mas, pero Jellal ya había recuperado la conciencia y ahora estaba a punto de subir, así que mire más arriba y vi un nido para aves que tenia la marca del campamento, entonces subí para arriba, agarre el nido que además tenía huevos de aves y salte desde una rama al suelo; Jellal me siguió atrás.

En todo el camino tuve que correr para que Jellal no me alcanzara, hasta que mi cabello se quedo enganchado a una rama y logro alcanzarme y quitarme el nido, un minuto después pude desenredar mi cabello y seguir corriendo. Luego, Jellal se enredo con una enredadera y cayó en el lodo.

— ¡Come lodo, inútil!—Le grite mientras le quitaba el nido y llevaba la delantera. Seguí corriendo y mire para atrás si había algún rastro de él y pues sí, y estaba repleto de lodo. De pronto empecé a burlarme y no me di cuenta de una rama que tenía por delante me golpeo en toda la cabeza, agarrando Jellal la delantera.

— ¡Ten más cuidado!—Me grito, yo solo quede viendo pajaritos volando a mí alrededor.

Después de recuperar la conciencia, seguí tras Jellal que ya estaba a punto de llegar. Mira, Gray, Natsu y Lucy seguían peleando, pero de pronto se sorprendieron al ver a Jellal corriendo y todo empapado de lodo, yo fui la segunda en llegar, directamente me dirigí hacia Jellal y trate de quitarle el nido, pero el problema es que él era un poco más alto que yo y no conseguía quitárselo.

— Okey, yo nunca vi eso—dijo Mirajane en un estado de Shock.

— Hay algo que no capto… —Dijo Natsu en el mismo estado que Mirajane— ¿Por qué se pelean por el nido?—

— Ni idea—Respondió Gray.

— ¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí mirando? ¡Ayúdenme!—Grite, solo estaban mirando, pero no se atrevían a echarme una mano.

— ¿Deberíamos ignorarla?—Pregunto Gray, a lo que todos asintieron y se alejaron de nosotros.

— ¡Idiotas!—

* * *

Las horas habían pasado volando y ya nosotros íbamos de regreso, claro, después de haberle explicado a todos el motivo por el cual Jellal y yo estábamos peleando, él porque él estaba empapado de lodo y mi mechón corto, además de los dos golpes que teníamos cada uno, pero al final todos se rieron de nosotros ya que parecíamos unos maniacos peleando por el bendito nido.

— ¿Y Entonces que tiene el nido?—Pregunto Laxus sentado en el bote, que todo ese tiempo había estado explorando la isla.

Todos miramos a Jellal mientras revisaba el nido, había mucha curiosidad en el ambiente, hasta que saco un papel de él, antes de que lo abriera se lo arrebate y empecé a leerlo.

—"La amistad es el mejor regalo que te puede dar la vida"—Leí en voz alta para que todos escucharan, prácticamente todos esperábamos algo mejor.

— ¡Qué lindo!—Menciono Meredy a un lado de Laxus. Aunque ella fue la única que pensó de esa manera.

Un silencio se apodero de todos nosotros…

— ¡A la mierda con los amigos! —Tire aquel papel al agua, algunos quedaron en Shock por mi reciente actitud.

— ¡Malvada!—dijo Mirajane a mi lado, tratando de buscar el papel en el agua—Esa era nuestra carta de triunfo, ¿lo sabías?

¿Desde cuándo un pedazo de papel era nuestra carta de triunfo? Solo era una estúpida hoja que venía en un nido y además, por su culpa tuve arrancarme un mechón del cabello y hacer el papel de ridícula.

—No te confundas, yo lo vi primero—Menciono Jellal a mi otro lado.

— ¿Ya pueden de dejar de pelear por el bendito papel?—Dijo Laxus alterado de la conversación que ahora todos tocaban.

—Te apoyo—dije. Por fin había otra persona que me entendía.

Y así, en el resto del camino todos callaron, claro, hasta llegar al Campamento.

* * *

Al llegar al campamento, todos desembarcaron la canoa y algunos se estiraron, miramos al alrededor y todo estaba desierto, no había ni una sola persona en aquel lugar, todos nos extrañamos al notarlo y llegamos a la conclusión de que habíamos llegado muy temprano.

— ¡Oh! ya llegaron—Salió del árbol aquel tipo de cabello anaranjado.

Si, era el pervertido que me había recibido ayer en la entrada.

— ¿Somos los primeros?—Pregunto Natsu muy emocionado.

— ¿Encontraron el tesoro?—Pregunto Gildarts con brillos en los ojos.

— ¿Hablas del pedazo de papel?—Arquee la ceja, si era así, pues mala suerte.

—Exacto—Dijo para luego estirar su mano, esperando que se lo entregáramos.

_Entonces si era nuestra carta de triunfo…_

Pero repentinamente algunos me miraron con esa mirada matadora, bueno, no fue mi culpa que Jellal dejara que le arrebatara el papel fácilmente, tampoco fue mi culpa que pusieran un pedazo de papel como tesoro, y no previnieron que se podía romper o hasta mojar, simplemente todo el esfuerzo que hice en este día se fue en vano. Pero ahora no podíamos hacer nada, y al fin y al cabo quedamos de último lugar, incluyendo al equipo de Jellal.

Luego, todos se dirigieron a ver quien había sido el supuesto ganador, excepto yo, yo tenía que ir a llamar a mi madre, pero mi celular se me había quedado en la cabaña así que iba directo allí.

Al llegar note que la puerta donde Mirajane y yo dormimos estaba completamente abierta y las luces encendidas y recordé que al salir esta mañana, se me olvido ese pequeño detalle.

Cuando iba caminando por el camino de piedra me encontré con una camisa mía tirada en todo el medio del camino, me sorprendí, yo en ningún momento la había tirado, no que yo recuerde. Rápidamente fui corriendo hacia la puerta y note que todo estaba igual, por un momento suspire, pero luego mire hacia donde se encontraban mis cosas y… ¡No se encontraban! Revise debajo de las camas, no había nada, dentro del baño, tampoco había nada, en la habitación de los chicos, nada, arriba del techo, nada, por los alrededores, ¡nada de nada! Solo quedaba pensar que alguien se había llevado mis cosas.

Salí afuera y mire hacia ambos lados de la calle, y note otra de mi camiseta al otro lado, rápidamente la recogí, era una de mis camisetas preferidas...Quien quiera que haya hecho esto, lo pagara muy caro, no lo perdonaría por nada del mundo.

Mire más adelante -en la cima de uno de los faroles que alumbraban la calle- se encontraba mi par de botas amarradas, por ahora no podía hacer nada para recuperarlas, ya que estaban muy lejos de mi alcance. Luego, seguí mi camino, quizás más adelante encontraría más pistas de donde podrían estar mis cosas.

* * *

Por todo el camino que recorrí, conseguí partes de mis ropas, hasta llegar cerca del lago, del cual hace un rato llegue con los chicos. Noté que no había nadie a los alrededores, y me acerque al lago…La luna estaba dibujada en el mar y… mis cosas flotaban alrededor de ella.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—Susurraron detrás de los arboles. Yo me quede parada sin hacer nada.

—Mírala, ¿Crees que llorara?—Siguieron murmurando.

Todas las cosas malas solo me pasan a mí, es algo que esta cien por ciento comprobado. A todas partes que voy, siempre terminan odiándome, antes solo se acercaban a mí, porque alguna vez yo fui la niña estúpida, pero ahora, cuando creí que por fin había cambiado y que era más fuerte, me doy cuenta que estúpida o no, pasa lo mismo, siempre termino así, solitaria…y sin nadie a mi lado.

Pero no, no lloraría, no tenía ningún beneficio hacerlo, solo mostraría que era débil y lastimaría mi orgullo, les enseñaría a todos que la chica seria y fría podía ser lastimada fácilmente, pero no, yo era Erza Scarlet, aquella chica que nunca se rinde, ella no perdería la cabeza por cosas como estas, si no me quieren, no me quieren y es así, y si no me aguantan, pues, tendrán que acostumbrarse a mi ausencia. A partir de hoy seguiré sola mi camino, y, tendré que aguantar todo lo que venga, que de seguro, será peor que esto…Hoy tiraron mis cosas al lago, en una semana, quizás ni este viva.

— ¿Creen que, con hacerle esto a una persona ganarían algo?—Me voltee hacia atrás, ellas permanecieron detrás de los arboles calladas—No se preocupen, se que están ahí, no estoy loca.

—Bien, no sé ni para que nos escondimos, hay que aclarar que no te tememos—Apareció una de aquellas chicas que me encontré esta mañana con otras chicas mas.

— ¿Ahora cual es el problema? ¿Acaso era Jellal de nuevo?—Pregunte.

—Sí, es ese mismo problema, siempre te sales con la tuya para estar cerca de Jellal—Me señalo con el dedo.

— Solo llevo dos días aquí—Le recordé.

— No me cambies el tema.

— Yo no tengo porque seguir tu tema—Conteste.

— ¡Oh! hicimos enojar a la chica de pueblo— Empezaron a reír.

— Pues, al menos no salgo corriendo al ver a Kagura cerca…

No, yo tendría que responder, o si no, me arrepentiría toda la vida de no haberlo hecho, tenía que ponerlas en su lugar.

— Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz—Respondió de brazos cruzados.

—…Y además es tanta la envidia, ¡que! Hasta son capaces de agarrar las cosas de otras personas y tirarlas al lago…

— Pausa, pausa, deja de balbucear—dijo.

— Entonces, responde… ¿Qué beneficio tenia hacerme todo esto? ¿Acaso ganarían algo? Pues, felicidades, se han ganado a una enemiga...—Les dije, pero solo se quedaron en silencio—Si no tienen más nada que decir, lárguense.

Al final, siempre terminaba de lo más solitaria…

Cuando me asegure de que se habían marchado trate de rescatar mis cosas, estaban empapadas y algunas llenas de lodo, pero por ninguna parte logre divisar mi celular.

Era siempre lo mismo, me sentía de nuevo solitaria y con ganas de regresar a mi hogar, poder tocar de nuevo mi cama y aun así no pararme nunca más, esa era mi lamentable vida…Cuando llegue a el campamento por un momento sentí que progresaría, pero no, me siguen pasando las mismas cosas de siempre.

—Es difícil ¿no?—Dijo alguien a mi lado, yo rápidamente voltee para conseguirme con Kagura…quien estaba ayudando a recoger mis cosas.

¿Por qué ella ahora estaba aquí? ¿Y porque hacia entenderme?

—Si…—Respondí algo sorprendida por su presencia

Quizás solo quería ayudar…pero ahora que lo pienso, ella se ve del tipo de personas como yo, que nunca ayudarían a nadie en su vida.

—Me paso lo mismo hace mucho tiempo…

¡¿Qué?!... ¿Pero como…? ¡Las mayorías de las personas en este campamento le temen! ¿Cómo puede ser posible…? De seguro solo está mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor, quizás le dé lastima… le da lástima que una chica como yo le pase esto después de hacerle saber que nadie se podía meter con ella, que podía defenderme sola, de seguro también vino a burlarse de mí.

— ¿Es tan difícil de creer?—Me pregunto, todo este tiempo me quede callada— ¡No te quedes callada!

— ¡¿Entonces por qué ahora te temen?!—Grite, ella me miro algo confundida, yo seguí—Digo…Dices que te hicieron lo mismo que a mí, ¿pero porque?...

Ella solo miro la hermosa luna que había aquella noche, sus ojos lo decían todo…

—Jellal…—Pronuncie, ella solo asintió y me miro.

—Erza… ¿Qué piensas de Jellal?—Me pregunto sinceramente.

— No sé, es un chico raro, pero lo veo como los otros chicos.

Esa era una sincera respuesta, nunca he pensado en Jellal de otra forma y no tenía interés en hacerlo.

— No te le acerques.

— ¿Eh?

— Te recomiendo que no lo hagas.

Acaso ella… ¿todavía sentía algo por Jellal?

— No te preocupes, no lo quiero, es tuyo.

Si solo quería reclamarlo, lo fuera dicho de un principio…

— ¿De dónde sacas que yo todavía este interesada en él? Solo quería advertirte.

— ¿Por qué querrías advertirme?

Kagura solo se quedo callada, de pronto agarro una hoja caída de los árboles y me la mostro.

— ¿Sabes lo que pasara contigo si te acercas a Jellal?...—

No…no lo sabía, Jellal no se veía como cualquier chico que podría traicionarme, se podía notar que era un chico de confianza, el era popular entre todos por su Solidaridad pero como todos dicen…_Las apariencias engañan _y ese era el problema por el cual todavía no confiaba en las personas fácilmente.

Pero…Justo frente a mis ojos, aquella hermosa hoja…fue partida en dos. Era como ver a mi corazón partirse cada vez que me traicionaron, ese sentimiento de querer golpear a aquella persona que te hizo daño, era como si alguien en lo profundo gritaba de desesperación por ayuda, pero ella nunca quiso ser rota…Solo quiso ser fiel en un mundo de monstruos, quiso vivir la vida de una manera diferente, y al morir se arrepintió de haber sido sincera y de no haber aprovechado su corta vida como debía ser, porque al final…Su destino fue estar muerta.

¿Ahora de que serviría su diferencia con las demás?...Solo era una estúpida hoja que podía ser rota fácilmente, su destino ya estaba previsto.

Nacer, crecer y caer…

Caer… como yo lo hacía siempre, llevando una vida injusta sobre mis hombros…

_La vida de esa pequeña hojita era como la mía, al final se quedo solitaria y desamparada._

Pero ahora no era la hora de hablar de la vida de la hoja, no, en frente de mi había una persona diciéndome que me alejara de otra porque me haría daño… ¿Le creería?...Pues, no tenía el porqué dudarlo porque yo más que nadie sabía que existían personas que podían dañar, porque yo siempre era una de sus víctimas...No quería ser dañada...era preferible confiar en esa persona, antes de seguir con mis caprichos y a la final quedar destrozada, como la hoja.

Pero…

— No lo hare.

…Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Se sorprendió ante mi respuesta.

— Me dices que no me acerque a Jellal porque me hará daño…Pero todavía no me has dicho que te hizo a ti…

Solo llevo dos días en este campamento, podría decir que no conozco a nadie, y eso quiere decir que no puedo juzgar a ninguno y menos a Jellal. Personas como Kagura me dicen que no me acerque a él… ¿Pero saben qué? Yo le hare caso el día que lo vea con mis propios ojos, porque…definitivamente no lo creo.

_Él, el primero que me regalo una sonrisa a entrar a este campamento._

_Él, el que me ayudo cuando más sola me sentía._

_Él, el que aguanto mis rabietas y aun así estuvo conmigo._

_¿Por qué alejarme de una persona como él?_


	4. Día 3: ¿Traición?

**P/D:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro mashima

* * *

**Campamento Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 3.1. ¿Traición?**

Aquella mañana del tercer día, Erza merodeaba por el campamento, con las manos en su bolsillo miraba a todas partes. Solo había gente desconocida para ella.

Al ver un banco de madera cerca, se sentó y cerró los ojos, recibiendo los rayos solares directamente.

Pocos minutos después su cara empezó a arder, ella no quería abrir los ojos, no con esta realidad que tenia… Ella quería seguir soñando aquella rica sensación. Poder correr por los senderos y que la suave brisa elevara sus cabellos, donde ella era libre, donde podía sonreír, ella estaba viviendo un sueño muy placentero.

Por un momento todo se vio borroso en su mente. Muchas manchas azulejas empezaron a manchar el hermoso sueño que ella estaba viviendo. Voces se mezclaron entre sí, ella no podía oír nada de lo que decían ni lo que querían, solo les pedía que se alejaran para poder seguir en su mundo. Pero ahora ella no controlaba su mente, había perdido el control desde que las manchas azules aparecieron solo se preguntaba que hacían con su mente.

De pronto el color de aquellas manchas azulejas la inundó por dentro, se parecían a una persona que había conocido hace unos días. Pero ella estaba dudando, ¿Sería correcto pensar de esa persona de esta manera? No, quizás estaba loca. De seguro el sol le estaba afectando mucho.

"¡Erza!"

La silueta de aquella persona se hizo visible en su mente. La estaba llamando mientras corría por la orilla de aquella playa, se veía muy apresurado y triste. De pronto se detuvo en medio del camino, le guiño un ojo para luego sonreír y despedirse con su mano y darse la vuelta lentamente para volver.

…¿Por qué se despedía?...Ella nunca planeo irse de este campamento.

De pronto la chica oyó una voz muy conocida que la saco de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba el sol otra vez pegándole en toda la cara, dejo de mirarlo ya que sus ojos se hicieron agua y trato de buscar al propietario de aquella voz que ella conocía perfectamente. Miró a todos lados. De pronto su vista se topo con aquel hermoso pelaje, simplemente era fácil de reconocer ¿Quién mas tendría ese cabello azul en este campamento? Pues, hasta ahora no había nadie que aquella chica conociera además de él.

Jellal se encontraba a unos metros, dándole la espalda a Erza. Y en ese momento notó que tenía una charla muy entretenida con alguien más, pero no logro distinguir quién era porque su altura lo cubría. Ella solo se limito a mirar de nuevo su cabello que gracias a los rayos del sol se veían muy radiantes desde su punto de vista.

Pero de pronto, recordó lo que paso la noche anterior, de aquella rara charla que tuvo con Kagura, cualquiera podría jurar que solo era un sueño.

Después de decirle a Kagura que ella no se alejaría de Jellal, Kagura se levanto firmemente, la miro con esos ojos retumbantes y le advirtió que se arrepentiría de esto y se fue por las calles como cualquier fantasma desapareciendo entre las sombras. Erza se quedo extrañada por su actitud.

Quizás la chica no quería hablar de su pasado amoroso, eso fue en lo que pensó. Pero de alguna manera ella descubriría lo que paso con esos dos, los que tantos ocultan, ella deseaba saberlo.

Se había olvidado de la vez cuando le respondió ¡Vaya! Como se había arrepentido de no haber pensado su respuesta antes de haber abierto la boca. Simplemente ella no había reflexionado bien su respuesta, en ese momento solo tuvo que decir que lo pensaría ¿Pero que le importaba a Kagura? Esa era una decisión de Erza si lo hacía o no.

Erza se sentía insegura, sus falsos amigos siempre la traicionaron, ¿acaso ella podía creer que Jellal era una buena persona, aun cuando solo lo conoce por tres días? Pues no, estaba dudando ¿Creer en Kagura o no creer? Esa era su preocupación.

Miró de nuevo hacia Jellal quien seguía de espalda hacia ella, y pensó que persona seria verdaderamente, ¿Era mala? ¿Era buena?... quizás pronto lo descubriría.

Se levanto sin dar una mirada hacia atrás o a los lados, quizás solo se acercaría a él y lo saludaría aunque no era típico de ella. Jellal seguía con su charla divertida con aquella persona, por un momento Erza se quedo parada mirando el rostro de aquella persona, quería devolverse, sus pies se quedaron clavados en la fría tierra, su manos sudaban.

_Era una chica._

Ella sabía perfectamente que si se acercaba, sería una entrometida entre aquella charla o mejor dicho, un estorbo. Pensó que quizás Jellal trataba de coquetear con otras chicas para así olvidarse de Kagura, era otra posibilidad. Pero llego a la conclusión de que Jellal era un mujeriego.

Miró de nuevo a la chica de pies a cabeza, tenía la piel blanca, una figura voluptuosa y cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Erza pensó que era una chica muy simpática.

Pero algo no salió bien y la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Scarlet mirando hacia esa dirección. Rápidamente le susurro a Jellal lo que pasaba, y que además Erza parecía una acosadora con la mirada fija hacia allí, Jellal solo rió y se volteo hacia Erza, que esta al notar que Jellal se había percatado de su presencia, volteo hacia otro lado como si no supiera que él estaba allí.

— ¡Erza! ¡Ven acá!—La llamo haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que viniera hacia él.

Erza trago en seco ¿Ahora qué le diría? "Oh Jellal te estaba espiando" eso no sonaría para nada a ella, tenía que inventar algo rápidamente o solo decirle que tenía algo que hacer y así se largaría.

— Creo que seguiré mi camino—Señalo hacia un lado por el camino de granito, Erza sentía que sería incomodo estar entre ellos dos.

De pronto Jellal rió, ya se había dado de cuenta por tal comportamiento de Erza, miro hacia un lado donde la chica de piel blanca se encontraba, al parecer todos habían captado el motivo. Pero Erza seguía sin entender el motivo de sus reacciones. Estaba enojada, se estaban burlando de ella.

"_Ignóralos Erza, ignóralos" _

Pensó Erza. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, ella dejaría que ellos siguieran con su estúpido jueguito de risas, no tenía el porqué estar allí aguantando burlas. Lastimaban su orgullo.

"_Jellal es… ¡Es un maldito mujeriego!"_

No dejaba de repetir esa frase en su mente. Ella por un momento creyó en Jellal como un chico bueno, pero ahora…sí que le daba asco.

— No te pongas celosa, Erza—Susurro la chica de piel clara, recibiendo de Erza solo una mirada de furia.

Esa chica le empezaba a caer mal, ¿Y qué sabia ella? Erza no era una chica celosa, solo le causaban estúpido estar al frente dos personas que no piensan como se siente la persona en frente de ellos.

— Solo pensé en dejarlos seguir con su divertida charla—trato de sonreír, quería ganar una buena impresión, pero su sonrisa a simple vista era una de las más falsas que había visto Jellal.

— Ella es Ultear—Presento Jellal a la linda chica de cabello oscuro, la cual solo saludo con la mano. Pero luego le dio un codazo por alguna extraña razón— Ah…y es mi mejor amiga.

Erza se quedo pensativa, quizás esos dos era amigos con beneficios.

— Bien, me iré—Menciono Ultear que dio unos paso adelante— Te dejare sola con él, ya que tenias como media hora mirándolo fijamente.

¡La había descubierto!

— Adiós—Le guiño el ojo a Erza antes de irse.

Un rubor se empezó a esparcir por las mejillas de Erza, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirando a Jellal? Esto empezaba a preocuparle, ella nunca había sentido ese sentimiento de vergüenza.

Luego Jellal se puso delante de ella, pero aun así no había notado el sonrojo de la chica.

— ¿Por qué el acoso?—Pregunto muy serio, Erza solo trato de aguantarse la risa, eso había sonado gracioso.

— Solo pasaba caminando—Mintió, no podía aclarar que estaba pensando profundamente en el, eso sonaría muy raro y además viniendo de ella.

Jellal solo rió, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba mintiendo.

— Bien, como tú digas—Respondió el chico mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

— ¡Espera!

Jellal volteo de nuevo, Erza se asombro, ni ella misma sabia el porqué había dicho eso. Ella quería saber que había pasado con Kagura y el, pero sabía perfectamente que no se lo contaría así como así.

Jellal seguía esperando que Erza hablara, pero al ver que esta volteo la mirada, se vio perfectamente que no iba a pronunciar ni una palabra, así que se volteo de nuevo siguiendo el camino.

Erza se percato de que se alejaba de nuevo y se arriesgo a preguntarle.

— Este…quiero conocerte mejor.

Jellal se paro, pero no volteo. Por un momento dudo que la chica que había conocido hace tres días le hubiera preguntado aquello. Pensó que alucinaba.

— ¿Razón?

— Quiero hacer amigos—Mintió.

Ni la misma Erza se había creído lo que dijo, era la peor mentira que había dicho en toda su vida, ¿hacer amigos? ¡Bah! Ella era una chica que dependía de sí misma, no necesitaba amigos.

Por un momento Jellal había pensado que la gran Erza sentía algo por él, era realmente imposible, pero fue lo primero que pensó al oír aquello.

Pero luego se dio de cuenta de un pequeño detalle… ¿Erza Scarlet haciendo amigos? Eso era algo de otro mundo, y así se dio de cuenta de su verdadera intención.

— No me jodas—Respondió para luego alejarse de allí sin mirar atrás.

Erza solo pensó si había hecho mal en preguntarle aquello. Pero notó que Jellal estaba enojado, ¿Ahora que había hecho mal?

Se quedo ahí parada viendo como Jellal se alejaba. Ella no tenía planeado ir tras él a preguntarle el porqué de su actitud, eso no era típico de ella.

Era la primera vez que Erza veía a Jellal de esa manera y además contestándole de esa forma, ¿ahora a donde se había ido el chico de linda sonrisa? Se pregunto. Pero como toda persona Jellal también era un ser humano y podía enojarse como cualquier otro, tenía derecho.

* * *

El día de hoy por la mañana Erza había conocido a muchas personas, ya podía decir que conocía una pequeña porción de aquel campamento, todo esto fue gracias a Mirajane.

Ahora se encontraba tomando una taza de té en el merendero de Fairy Tail, se encontraba leyendo un extraño libro que le había recomendado una chica de baja estatura llamada: Levy. Ella era una de las extrañas personas que había conocido esta mañana, era una chica muy intelectual, Erza solo había susurrado que estaba aburrida y de repente ella apareció con su mano estirada enseñándole aquel extraño libro que ahora ella leía.

El libro le pareció interesante. Era sobre un amor no correspondido y una chica estúpida según su punto de vista, por un momento odio la historia, ella odiaba que en estas historias las chicas fueran tan estúpidas y hicieran todo por el chico aunque no quisiera nada con ella. Ella también era una mujer y esto lastimaba su orgullo.

Pero ella olvidaba un punto muy importante…nunca se había enamorado, así que no sabía de estas cosas.

— Veo que estas muy concentrada.

La chica de piel blanca y cabello negro que Erza había conocido esta mañana se sentó delante de ella con aquel rostro travieso. Erza le dio un vistazo y luego siguió con la lectura.

— ¿Qué paso con Jellal?—Interrumpió al ver que la Scarlet no le estaba prestando atención para nada.

— Nada.

Solo quería que se fuera, era un estorbo y su cara lo decía todo, solo vino allí a hablar de Jellal, ¡Y ella no quería hablar de Jellal!

Ultear solo rió y se quedo mirándola atentamente, le molestaba que la miraran de esa manera, pero solo la ignoro y siguió leyendo. De pronto Ultear le quito su libro, se sentía ignorada.

— ¡Oh! así que lees esto…

Cerró el libro para poder ver el titulo de aquel, luego lo abrió en cierta página para luego reír.

— Fue Levy ¿No?—Pregunto mientras dejaba aquel libro sobre la mesa.

Erza solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Es un libro erótico—Menciono mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice—Levy también me engaño diciendo que era un libro de sólo romance, pero aun así, tu lo seguiste leyendo.

Ultear rió, no sabía que tan lejos podía llegar Erza. Pero cuando Levy le prestó a Ultear aquel libro ella lo dejo hasta la mitad, Levy también la había engañado diciendo que era un libro común y corriente. Pero desde luego ella no sabía que Erza podía caer tan bajo, en aquel momento se sintió estúpida ¡pero ahora! Sabía que no era la única.

Por otro lado Erza estaba mirando hacia un lado ocultando su sonrojo, ella sabía perfectamente sobre que trataba aquel libro, no quería dejarlo, era lo único que al menos le parecía interesante en aquel campamento.

— Si lo leo o no, ese no es el problema de nadie—Respondió Erza, levantando el libro de la mesa, mientras con su mirada matadora apuntaba fijamente a los ojos de la chica, que se impresionó al notar su actitud.

Luego silenciosamente y sin decir nada Erza se alejo allí.

Minutos después devolvió el libro a Levy, quien se encontraba hablando con Lucy en su cabaña sobre cierto Peli-rosa, pero rápidamente cambiaron el tema al notar su presencia. Ella no sabría que haría si alguien más descubría que leyó aquel libro, simplemente su vida terminaría.

Caminó por todo el campamento de nuevo. Mirajane se encontraba junto a Romeo contándole una vieja historia, Erza no se quiso acercar porque no quería interrumpir.

Luego más adelante, vio a Natsu teniendo una pelea con Gray nuevamente. Se acerco a ellos y se sentó en la grama a pensar.

Recordó una vez cuando su madre le dijo que a veces nosotros mismos podríamos tener la culpa…

Ella fue la culpable de que Jellal le contestara de esa manera, o quizás a Jellal no le gustaba que hablaran de su pasado amoroso, pero Jellal realmente era un tipo misterioso, ella no podía entender su forma de pensar.

Sabía perfectamente que Jellal había hecho algo para que Kagura terminara odiándolo, a simple vista el no solo es un angelito. Pero no, ella insistió en saber y se enojo con ella, eso no le incumbe a ella. Pero es que se sentía incomoda, ella se sentía como un florero, ser la chica nueva no era muy bueno que digamos_._

— ¿Qué te pasa?—Pregunto Gray que se dirigió a Erza al notar aquella mirada profunda que tenia hacia el cielo.

Erza lo miro y sonrió.

— Ustedes dos me ayudaran con algo.

* * *

Ya el sol se estaba ocultando y Jellal se dirigía a su cabaña, siempre era lo mismo para el…

Raramente nadie sabía que hacia Jellal en todo el día, el era un chico muy raro, todos murmuraban sobre él y sus actividades diarias.

Muchos trataban de espiarlo pero a la final lo pierden de vista. Pero él quería privacidad, le molestaba aquello. Además lo que hacia él no le importaba a los demás, ¡Era su vida privada y todos trataban de entrar en ella! Eso lo hacía rabiar. El creía que se acercaban a él solo por averiguar su vida, eso era un tema de conversación en todo Fairy Tail.

El no era como Erza que a cualquiera lo mandaba a volar, no, todos en Fairy Tail lo querían, pero también querían meterse en su vida privada como si a ellos también les gustara que los espiaran. Podía contarles sus secretos a Ultear o quizás a Meredy que eran sus mejores amigas porque el perfectamente sabia que lo mantendrían guardado, ellas no eran de esas personas que irían corriendo a contar algún secreto.

Al llegar a su gran cabaña abrió la puerta lentamente y se dirigió a la segunda planta donde se encontraba su habitación. Al pasar por el pasillo del segundo piso vio la puerta de La habitación de Laxus que se encontraba abierta, se paro por un momento y notó que el rubio veía una revista recostado en la cama. Este notó su presencia y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

El solo siguió a su cuarto ignorando a su compañero. Abrió la puerta y notó todo normal, se tiro a su cama y miro al techo, pero notó que había un sonido de un papel siendo arrugado, rápidamente se levanto, el estaba aplastando aquel papel.

De seguro era Meredy que había entrado de nuevo a su cuarto y reviso sus cosas, quizás volvió a hacer aquellas manualidades de papel que ella siempre hacia sobre su cama.

Miro el papel… ¡Tenia algo escrito!

Muy curioso agarro el papel y lo abrió para encontrase con:

_Sé que es muy repentino y quizás pienses que no soy yo la que escribió esto pero, por favor termina de leer._

_Fui una estúpida al preguntarte aquello, solo no sabía que te molestaba tanto. Tampoco es problema mío lo de tu vida personal, la curiosidad me mataba y solo quise saber algo de los que todo el mundo hablaba y aun así yo era la única sin saber. _

_Natsu y Gray me hablaron de que no te gusta que se metan en tu vida personal, pues yo no lo sabía así que no lo tome en cuenta. Conmigo pasa lo mismo y creo que te entiendo. _

_Solo quería decirte que está bien, se que te gusta Kagura y a partir de ahora respetare todo lo que paso entre ustedes._

_Ah y una última cosa…Gracias…desde el primer día quise dártelas pero no pude. _

_Lo siento._

_ Erza Scarlet._

— Tonta—Susurro mientras cerraba aquella carta y sonreía.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca, todavía le daba tiempo para salir, guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió rápidamente de su habitación, haciendo sonar cada escalón mientras bajaba por la escalera. Abrió la puerta rápidamente tropezándose con Ultear quien venía entrando.

— ¿Por qué la prisa?—Pregunto Ultear sobando su cabeza por el recién golpe que recibió.

— Tengo que buscar a Erza, ¿La has visto?

— Hablando de Erza…me entere de algo que ocurrió ayer—Menciono Ultear cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Ah?

— Unas chicas se metieron con ella y tiraron sus cosas al lago.

Jellal se quedo por un momento callado, ¿Por qué Erza no había hecho nada?

Al reaccionar, solo le pasó por un lado a Ultear sin decir nada y siguió su camino, Ultear lo miró extrañamente.

En este momento Erza se encontraba junto a los chicos tratando de prender una fogata, Natsu se dispuso a ayudarla pero ella se negó ya que quería hacerlo sola. Todos trataban de apurarla porque tenían hambre y con la paciencia que Erza tenia quizás comerían malvaviscos otro día.

Mirajane y Gray se encontraban alrededor de la fogata sentados en un tronco de un árbol, ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Gray tuvo una duda en cuanto a la fogata.

— ¿En serio sabes cómo prender una fogata?—Pregunto Gray con lo poco que le quedaba de su paciencia.

Ellos se encontraban cerca de un bosque que quedaba a los alrededores del campamento. Hoy era el día de dormir bajo la luz de la luna, claro, si es que podían resistir toda la noche.

Erza nunca había hecho esto, dejando a un lado la vez que durmió afuera con su perro porque su madre no dejaba que estuviera merodeando adentro porque ensuciaría la casa, solo fue esa vez y se arrepintió de hacerlo porque al otro día los pajaritos estaban sobre ella.

— ¿No ves que estoy tratando de prenderlo?—Respondió mientras frotaba un palillos con sus manos.

— Oye Erza, ya todos tienen sus fogatas prendidas menos nosotros—Dijo Natsu quien se estaba sobando la pancita por el hambre.

— Creo que iré a preparar unos sándwich—Opino Mirajane desde el tronco.

— Te acompañamos—Insistieron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos muertos del hambre. Ellos no esperarían por Erza.

Si, Erza no sabía nada sobre acampar, ni menos sobre prender una fogata, ¿Qué iba a saber ella de fogatas? ¡Ella solo seguía los pasos de lo que veía en la televisión! ¿Cómo un pobre palito podía dar fuego? Eso era algo absurdo para ella, apostaba que los otros utilizarían gasolina o algo así para sus fogatas y ella aquí como una estúpida tratando de prenderlo al modo más difícil.

Al irse los chicos se sentó en uno de los troncos…Se estaba poniendo oscuro y no sabía cómo prender la fogata, también el frio empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Recordó aquella nota que le había escrito a Jellal, Natsu y Gray se habían infiltrado en su cabaña y la habían dejado sobre su cama y hasta ahora no había ninguna respuesta. Pensó que quizás todavía no la había visto o solo la echo a la basura sin antes leerla, pero se sentía extraña…ella siempre le decía las cosas a la personas en la cara o simplemente se callaba ¿Pero una carta? ¡¿En serio en que estaba pensando ella?!

— ¡Erza!—Conocía esa voz perfectamente, por dentro se alegro de que fuera él, se levanto y camino hacia Jellal que venía en dirección a ella.

Al quedar los dos de frente, nadie dijo ninguna palabra, solo hubo una conexión visual. Hasta que Jellal hablo.

— En serio no sabía que podías escribir ese tipo de cartas—Sonrió al decirlo para mejorar un poco el ambiente.

— Solo es un pedazo de papel con algo estúpido escrito—Respondió con una sonrisa.

— No creo que sean estúpidas—Opino mientras se dirigía a unos de los troncos y se sentaba en uno de ellos haciendo una seña con su mano a la Scarlet para que tomara asiento— Creo saber cómo te sientes.

— No digas creer saberlo—Dijo Erza mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado del tronco.

— Bien, no lo sé, pero sé perfectamente que algo te molesta.

— No quiero darte lastima.

Pensó que quizás fue esa la razón por la que vino allí, claro, por su reputación…para que ella no hablara mal de él, aunque aun así nadie le creería y ella no lo contaría. Si, el solo quería dar una buena impresión…

— No vine aquí por lastima…Erza, eres mi amiga y entre los amigos se ayudan ¿No?

¿Pero como ella iba a saber eso?... Ella nunca tuvo bueno amigos ¡¿Cómo iba a saber si los amigos se ayudan o no?! Eso era lógico, si no tienes amigos, no tienes experiencia ¡Y ella no la tenía! Pero tampoco quería aburrir a Jellal con su trágico discursito sobre que nunca tuvo amigos y eso, pero quizás si lo hacía terminaría haciendo que Jellal le tuviera lastima ¡Y ella no quería que le tuvieran lástima!

— ¡¿Desde cuándo somos amigos?! ¡¿Acaso tú me preguntaste a mí que si podías ser mi amigo?!—Grito alterada mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice en forma de regaño.

Ella no podía entender esto, ¿por qué el bendito mundo tenía que girar todo acorde de los amigos? …Amigos esto, amigos aquello ¿por una vez en su vida podía dejar de escuchar esa palabra? ¿Nadie podía entender el hecho de que ella no quería amigos? ¿Qué ella quería estar sola?... ¿acaso tendría que repetírselo mil veces? ¿O tendría que escribírselos en la frente?

Trago a fondo y se calmo antes de volver hablar. Jellal la veía desde el otro lado del tronco con una cara de confundido.

—…Nunca tuve amigos—Le dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos. Por su cuerpo recorrió un escalofrió, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, era la primera vez que le decía a alguien sobre aquello y lo que mas temía era que se rieran de ella. Al final fue a por su discursito aburrido.

Sintió cuando Jellal se levanto del tronco, ella cerró los ojos, quizás diría un comentario como: "¿Eres estúpida? ¡Eso es imposible!" y quizás se reiría. Sintió que estaba en dirección a ella, apretó mas sus pierna y mordió su labio ¡Esto le pasaba por hablar con personas desconocidas sobre su vida!

Jellal puso sus manos en sus hombros.

— Pero yo soy tu amigo.

Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida. Pero luego volvió a recaer.

El decía ser su amigo… ¿pero él la veía a ella como una amiga? Apenas se iban conociendo unos tres días, ¿acaso se harían así de fácil? Ella antes siempre se hacía amiga de cualquiera con solo decirles un hola, al final salía lastimada, ella no los conocía y se hacían llamarse amigos.

— Estas mintiendo… ¿Por qué querrías serlo?—Alejo las manos de Jellal de sus hombros, lo miro con esa mirada desafiante…pero Jellal no hizo nada además de permanecer con esa mirada fría típica de él.

— Puedes confiar en mí

— No tiene sentido

— ¡¿Cómo que no tiene sentido?! ¡Definitivamente no te entiendo! Primero me escribes una cata diciendo que te disculpabas conmigo, luego te pido que seas mi amiga ¡y me rechazas!—Aclaro enojado.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo solo escribí esa carta para disculparme, no para que vinieras a darme tu lástima!

— Ya veo la razón por la que no le dijiste a nadie lo de ayer…—Se refirió a las chicas que la atacaron el día anterior, Erza solo permaneció callada sin saber que decir sobre eso.

— ¿Acaso debería decírselo a alguien? Eso no es tu problema—le dijo mientras se levantaba del tronco, todavía tenía que prender la fogata antes de que se hiciera de noche.

— Lo sé ¿Pero al menos sabes porque lo hicieron?—Pregunto. Erza se quedo dándole la espalda, dudo sobre la respuesta que daría.

— No lo sé.

_ Por ti._

— Les diré que no se metan más contigo.

—No lo hagas.

No…Ella no quería tener problemas, y si Jellal les decía aquello a esas chicas, ellas la tomarían como una chica que depende de los demás, la que corría como la niña llorona a decirle a Jellal que se habían metido con ella, pero ella no quería eso. Además ella había jurado que no tenía ninguna relación con Jellal y si él hacia aquello también la tomarían como mentirosa.

— No te necesito…

Al final lo soltó.

— Bien, como digas—Dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse, solo sus paso se oyeron en aquel lugar.

Quizá si ella no hubiera sido tan fría con él, ahora mismo estuviera tratando de ayudarla a prender la fogata… o quizás está viendo muchas películas.

* * *

No puede ser que Erza se hubiera comportado de esa manera con él, el solo quería ayudarla y poder aclarar las cosas, pero es que ella era una chica difícil, no la comprendía del todo.

Al final termino siendo lo mismo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles del campamento con las manos en sus bolsillos, se percato de que algo faltaba hay dentro…

"¡La carta!"

Fue corriendo a la cabaña de nuevo y reviso todo su cuarto, pero aun así no la encontró. Luego Meredy lo llamo para que se preparara para la noche que pasarían fuera de la cabaña, el solo le pidió cinco minutos más para poder encontrar la carta porque si Erza descubría que la había perdido se enojaría mas con él.

De pronto Laxus estrello la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Apúrate, imbécil!

Y luego la volvió a estrellar.

Volvió abajo junto a Meredy ya que Laxus iba a pocos metros más adelante. Por ahora dejaría de lado lo de la carta, no era como si fuese tan importante, pero mañana por la mañana cuando despertase lo primero que haría era buscarla y la encontraría y haría como si nada fuese sucedido, además, Erza no tendría porque enterarse ya que en este momento el estaba algo enfadado con ella.

* * *

Al final Natsu la tuvo que ayudar a prender la fogata luego que regreso con Mirajane y un par de sándwiches más. Luego Gray empezó a contar historias de terror junto a Natsu, Erza los escuchaba aburridamente sentada alrededor de la fogata y junto a ella Mirajane que comía malvaviscos mientras miraba las estrellas. De pronto todo quedo en silencio y empezaron a mirarse las caras cada uno, se podía oír la diversión que tenían los demás muy cerca de ahí, ellos reían, gritaban, cantaban y ellos...Solo contaban estúpidas historias de terror.

— Tengo una idea, ¿Están aburridos, no?—Pregunto Natsu. Todos lo miraron extrañamente y pensaron que de seguro era solo una tontería así que no le prestaron mucha atención, pero por otro lado estaban aburridos así que al menos escucharían lo que propondría— Es de noche, estamos en un bosque… ¿Por qué no vamos a asustar a los demás?

Todos se miraron entre sí.

— Aburrido—Opino Erza a lo que nadie presto atención.

— ¡Genial!—Gritaron los otros dos para luego empezar a interactuar ideas.

Pero eso para ella tampoco era divertido, solo creía que era un estúpido juego de inmaduros lo cual eran estos tres.

* * *

Miro a los cuatro chicos que se encontraban alrededor de la fogata, todos reían alegremente y por suerte no conocía a ninguno. Mirajane que iba delante de ella gateaba por la tierra mientras que veía a través de los arbustos que la tapaban. Natsu y Gray estaban más adelante ocultos desde los arbustos tratando de analizar la situación, luego Natsu trepo un árbol con una soga en su espalda mientras que Gray llevaba a su lado un balde de agua. De pronto Natsu dio la señal y Mirajane empezó a correr pidiendo ayuda, estos pararon su entretenida charla y tres de ellos fueron a ayudar a aquella persona que quizás necesitarían su ayuda. Luego Gray puso a sonar un tono de su celular y el sonido de un aullido de un lobo asusto a la única persona que quedo allí, este solo se asomo a los lados si veía a algunos de sus amigos y de pronto la fogata atrás de él se apago por arte de magia. Luego sintió que alguien le estaba quitando su malvavisco de la mano pero rápidamente se metió a la carpa y duro cinco minutos ahí dentro. Luego tomo una lámpara y salió de nuevo, alumbro a ambos lados y cuando alumbro al frente vio una orca amarrada a el árbol de arriba, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar y correr tan rápido como flash.

— ¡Asombroso!—Empezó a reír Natsu con una lámpara en sus manos— ¡Ese tipo creyó que lo iban a matar!

— Prácticamente yo no hice nada—Afirmo Erza con el malvavisco en su mano.

— Oigan ¿Quieren seguir haciendo esto? ¡Hicimos llorar a ese chico!—Reflexionó Mirajane.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Fue excelente!—Siguió riendo Natsu.

— Bueno, fue divertido ver a ese chico sufrir—Admitió Erza. Pensó que quizás podría hacer esto toda la noche.

Y esto fue así toda la noche, ya habían asustado a unos cuantos que se habían metido en su camino y hasta perdieron la cuenta de cuantos eran. En estos momentos algunos campistas se habían ido a su cabaña por el miedo que tenían, otros simplemente creyeron que sus compañeros estaban exagerando y siguieron acampando. Pues, esto era una competencia y ellos no quedarían atrás de nuevo.

Pero al llegar al siguiente lugar donde se encontraba cierto grupo todos tragaron hondo, pero extrañamente no se oía ningún ruido de diversión así que Natsu y Gray fueron a dar un vistazo. La fogata estaba apagada, pero aun así se pudo notar que había personas dentro de las carpas ¡Pero estos sí que sociabilizaban! ¡Habían roto el record!

— ¿Listos?—Pregunto Gray con esa sonrisa traviesa, todos asintieron.

Natsu se acerco de puntitas hacia la primera carpa mientras que Gray y Mirajane preparaban los gritos y por otro lado Erza hecho un balde de agua en la tierra para que se volviera barro, luego Natsu amarro una cuerda a la carpa y en cada árbol. Todo estaba listo hasta que se escucharon los pasos de alguien venir con una lámpara en su mano.

"_Era Jellal"_

— Si, todo está bien por aquí, ¿Hay algún problema?—Estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien.

— _No, estoy muy bien, lamento no haber podido ir al campamento, quería verte—Mencionó. _

— No te preocupes, cuando salga de este campamento iré a verte—Dijo. Luego notó que había una cuerda amarrada entre los árboles y casi tropezaba.

— _Está bien, mira que te estaré esperando. Además, ¿Cómo está Kagura?_

Más adelante notó que había pisado barro, hizo una mueca algo extraña y miró a todos lados a ver si había otra persona además de él.

— Está enojada, le habla a todo el mundo mal sobre mí, muchas personas ahora desconfían de mí. Realmente me odia.

Reviso cada una de las carpas a ver si se encontraba alguien, pero estaban vacías…Natsu maldijo en voz baja ¿Así que le harían una broma al fantasma? Luego cada uno se dio la vuelta para regresar ya que solo hacerle la broma a Jellal no sería muy divertido porque él no tiene nada de chiste, además, que ellos supieran Jellal no era una persona que se asustaban fácilmente. Pero Erza se quedo detrás de los arbustos escuchando la conversación de Jellal la cual le pareció muy interesante.

— _No te preocupes, se que ella todavía tiene algunos sentimientos por ti, además, si son realmente tus amigos nunca desconfiarían de ti, no te confundas._

— Tienes razón. Soy un estúpido.

— _Oh ¿y qué paso con Erza, la nueva campista que conociste este verano?_

— Creo que está enojada conmigo. Ella es una chica bipolar, nadie la entiende.

— _¡Que mal! ¿Entonces es parecida a Kagura?_

— Algo así.

— _¿Es linda? ¿Te atrae?_

— Sí, es linda. Y no, no me atrae.

— _Entonces prefieres a Kagura. Digo…Kagura fue la primera a la que conociste, de seguro solo ves a Erza como una segunda Kagura porque es igual a ella._

— ¿En serio crees eso? Además… ¿De quién saliste así de consejera?

— _Mira, escúchame bien, si en algún momento te llegas a enamorar de ella recuerda lo que te dije, para decirlo así solo es una copia._

Y cuando estaba con la guardia baja, un blande de agua fue rociado en el dejándolo completamente empapado.

— _¿Jellal? ¿Qué paso?... ¿Estás bien? _

— Así que solo soy una copia… ¡Soy una estúpida por haber pensado que podía confiar en ti!—Dijo Erza muy enojada con el balde en su mano.

— ¡No! ¡No es así!

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Qué más pruebas puedo tener además de esta? ¡Está muy claro!

— ¡No lo eres! ¡Además, no puedes estar oyendo las conversaciones de los demás así como así!

— ¡Eso no me importa!

— Fuimos a buscar a Lu…—Se detuvo Meredy que venía llegando junto a los demás y se encontraron con Jellal todo empapado— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

— Nada—Dijo Erza antes de pasarle por un lado para irse.

— No mientas Jellal, tú sabes que es así—Dijo Mirajane que salió de los arbustos junto a los demás— Todos aquí lo sabíamos perfectamente.

— Yo nunca me enamore de ella—Afirmo Jellal.

— Tu nunca te haces amigo de una chica así como así y lo sabes muy bien, ¿Entonces por qué Erza?

Jellal no le gustaba hacer amigas porque él sabía que lo hacían solo por acercarse y aprovecharse de él y eso le molestaba.

— Es mi vida, puedo hacer amigos.

— No te mientas a ti mismo, desde que llego Erza nos dimos cuenta de tu gran apego hacia ella—Dijo Lucy.

— Solo quería ayudarla, ¡Ella no tenía amigos!

— Pero no tenias que compararla con Kagura…—Dijo Mirajane mientras se daba la media vuelta.

Mirajane tenía razón. Cada persona era diferente, tenía una forma muy diferente de pensar, de imaginar, de reflexionar, de ser…Cada persona era única en el mundo. Pero estaban equivocados en una cosa…El nunca dijo nada malo sobre Erza, solo estaba teniendo una simple conversación con alguien la cual nunca tuvieron que haber escuchado.

— _¿Onii-chan?... ¿onii-chan estas ahí? _

_[Desconectado] _


	5. Secreto

**Nota:** Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro mashima.

* * *

**Campamento Fairy Tail**

**5.1. El secreto.**

_Era muy temprano cuando aquello ocurrió. Nadie le dijo a el que había gases cerca del lugar donde estaba jugando con fuego. El solo era un estúpido niño de doce años que no sabía lo que hacía._

_Más tarde se escucharon muchos gritos de su madre y de su padre. El trato de hacer algo, pero lamentablemente era muy tarde, todo su hogar se estaba haciendo trizas. Cayó al suelo de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos, todo esto era su culpa, pero algo le abrió los ojos…Detrás de aquellas llamas pudo visualizar la sombra de su querida hermana menor que estaba a punto de morir, rápidamente se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta principal, mientras que veía como la casa en la que había crecido estaba siendo destrozada. Miró como el fuego le hacía daño a su hermanita y esta con lágrimas en los ojos llamaba a sus padres, rápidamente la jalo por el brazo y trato de llevarla a afuera._

_Pero cuando llego a afuera era tarde. Las heridas eran muy graves._

_Se tiró en medio de la carretera del vecindario junto a su hermana. Veía todo borroso. Hasta que miles de sirenas empezaron a sonar y muchos hombres con mangueras empezaron a llegar. Vio cuando cuatro personas se llevaban a su hermanita en una camilla y la metieron en una camioneta, el trato de llamarla, y les dijo que no se la llevaran, retomo la compostura y corrió por ella, había perdido a sus padres, pero no dejaría que se llevaran a su hermanita. _

_Pero ya era tarde, la ambulancia estaba en movimiento._

— _¡Wendy!—grito con toda su ira._

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía aquello. Todos los días se sentía culpable, era culpable de la muerte de sus padres ¡Era un asesino!

Se sentó en la cama y notó que algo estaba extraño. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería ¿Cómo fue que llegó ahí? No recordaba nada, además de haber ido a acampar afuera la noche anterior.

Se levanto de la camilla con los pies descalzos y trató de buscar a alguien, de pronto sintió un leve dolor en su frente, llevo su mano a ella y sintió que tenía una venda, y de veras le dolía. Trato de llamar a alguien, a Polyusica, pero aun así nadie le contesto. Salió de la habitación y pudo visualizar a la chica de cabellos escarlatas acurrucada en una silla.

— ¿Qué paso?—preguntó. Pero en ningún momento Erza volteo— ¡Erza! ¡Contéstame!

—Nada—dijo. Jellal solo se sentó a un lado.

— ¿Todavía estas molesta?

— No. para nada—respondió sarcásticamente.

— Como digas—dijo Jellal entendiendo su sarcasmo.

Luego quedo un silencio incomodo en la sala de la enfermería, la luz del pasillo hacia verle un aspecto terrorífico, al igual que las películas de terror y la ventila que hacia un extraño chillido. Jellal dio un gran suspiro tratando de que ella dijera alguna palabra porque le molestaba esto, pero desde luego fallo. Y cuando vio que Erza iba a decir algo le tomo toda la atención…

— ¿Quién es Wendy?

Y dijo lo que menos quería escuchar.

— ¿Cómo sabes de…?-

— Puedes hablar dormido—terminó Erza.

— ¿Me estabas viendo dormir?—preguntó burlescamente. En realidad ese tonito le irritaba.

— No me cambies el tema—lo miró mal. Quizás él creía que todo había quedado atrás y podía venir allí a hacer sus bromitas con mucha confianza.

— Es mi hermana menor—dijo.

Por un momento Erza juro ver a aquellos ojos cristalizados mirando a la nada, parecían tan angelicales y aun así esbozo una sonrisa para luego cerrar sus parpados y tragarse las lagrimas.

Había algo mal.

Erza lo sabía muy bien, ella había visto a muchos tipos de hermanos y nunca había visto a uno así. Eso era algo muy raro ¿Por qué Jellal querría llorar por su hermana? El solo estaba en un estúpido campamento de verano, muy pronto la volvería a ver, solo no tenía el porqué hacerlo.

— Ya volví—la voz de Polyusica se hizo presente en la sala de espera— Veo que ya se hablan.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo fue que me hice esto?—dijo Jellal refiriéndose a su herida.

— Como puedes ver, alguien te golpeo—respondió. Luego se apresuro a quitar la venda de su cabeza y echarle una crema que todo este tiempo llevaba en su bolsillo.

— Creo saber quién es ese "Alguien"— miró a Erza.

— Como sea, tendrás que ir con el director, no permitimos este tipo de violencia en el campamento—le habló a Erza.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Ya se parecen a mi instituto—dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Y desde luego, desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Polyusica.

* * *

El día de ayer por la noche, Jellal no hizo nada más que seguirla hasta su carpa y sentarse alrededor de la fogata mientras Balbuceaba mil palabras sin sentido, aunque no le prestó atención porque entró a dormir en la carpa.

Realmente ella quería llorar, no podía creer que le había pasado de nuevo, solo era un jarrón vacio para Jellal…Creyó que podía confiar en él, que era una persona diferente, pero no. Su apariencia la engaño.

De pronto escuchó a un teléfono repicar desde afuera, era un repique idéntico al suyo, pero para asegurarse tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón y…no estaba. Luego escuchó el sonido de cuando atendían una llamada y maldijo mentalmente. Abrió la carpa y apuntó a Jellal con una mirada de _ni te atrevas_. Jellal no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero su madre desde el teléfono sí. Trató de quitárselo pero falló en el intento, luego negocio un poco con el pero aun así no hizo caso. La única opción era hacerlo a la fuerza.

Así que tuvo que llevar a Jellal a la enfermería y esperar por él ya que era su culpa y no podía dejarlo solo allí, además, primero tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera vivo.

Se paró en medio del camino. Mientras estaba en la sala de espera en la enfermería reflexionó y pensó que ella no podía caerle bien a todo el mundo, pues, todos tenemos una manera diferente de ver a las personas, porque así como Jellal la veía a ella como Kagura, a él, ella lo veía como un delincuente con ese extraño tatuaje en su ojo, además, raramente cada día tenía un nuevo nombre para él. El día de hoy era _Pitufo, _porque realmente parecía uno_._

Al menos agradeció que esta vez no fuera ella la que termino en la camilla de la enfermería.

De pronto vio a Mirajane venir corriendo hacia ella, y cuando se detuvo tomó un bocado de aire para parar su pulso y poder hablar.

— Solo por curiosidad… ¿Tú verdaderamente le escribiste una carta a Jellal?

Y le dio justo por el pecho. Un segundo… ¿Por qué Mirajane sabía sobre eso? Solo recordaba habérselo dicho a Gray y a Nat…ah, ella estaba hablando de Natsu Dragneel y de Gray Fullbuster los dos supuestos angelitos, de seguro cuando los viera los mataría por andar abriendo la boca.

— Si.

— ¿Entonces porque tu carta la tiene Kagura?—pregunto Mirajane. Erza solo pestañeo unas cuantas veces para captar lo que había dicho Mirajane y después poner los ojos en blancos.

— ¡¿Qué Rayos?!—gritó alterada.

Presentía que era el fin del mundo ¿ahora qué haría? ¡Kagura tenía su carta! ¡Aquella carta que paso dos horas escribiendo para Jellal! ¿Pero cómo había llegado a sus manos? Jellal no se la pudo haber dado por qué perfectamente ella sabía que ellos ya no sociabilizaban.

— Escúchame, fui a llevarle a Kagura algo del director y Milliana me invito a pasar porque Kagura se estaba duchando, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que había una carta tirada en su cama y que llevaba tu nombre. Entonces la leí. Pero al terminar pensé que tu nuca podrías escribir algo así.

— Dime que Trajiste la carta contigo.

— No, Milliana me la arranco de la mano—recordó Mirajane.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Qué iba a saber que realmente era tuya?

Cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de calmarse, tratando de pensar que Kagura no haría nada con ella, que no se la enseñaría a nadie y se la devolvería normalmente y no pronunciaría ni una sola palabra de lo ridícula que fue con esas palabras.

— Sólo…no le eches la culpa a Jellal—mencionó Mirajane.

— Es lógico que él tiene la culpa, de seguro ese estúpido dejo la carta en alguna parte y se olvido de ella.

— ¿Tienes que ir con el director, no? Entonces déjamelo a mí—dijo Mirajane.

— ¿Seguro?

— No te defraudare—dijo con esa sonrisa típica de ella.

— Tratare de salir lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Tocó firmemente la puerta de madera, acomodo su cabello y luego sacudió su largo vestido y miró de nuevo hacia atrás para ver si había alguna pista de alguien, pero no. Volvió a tocar más fuerte y dejo su muñeca firme cuando alguien abrió a media la puerta. Aquel rubio solo hecho un vistazo de quien podía ser y…

— ¡Lárgate!

Le cerró la puerta en toda la cara.

— No te ilusiones, no vengo por ti—dijo burlescamente Mirajane, Laxus solo accedió a abrirle la puerta.

Pasó hacia dentro donde solo se oía sus zapatos rechinar, miró de nuevo a Laxus que ahora estaba cerrando la puerta y solo le sonrió ganando de él una mala mirada.

— ¿Vienes a prepararme algo de comer?—preguntó finalmente mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

— ¿Crees que vengo solo para satisfacerte?— lo siguió hasta arriba.

— Quizás.

— Ya te dije que no vengo por ti.

Se paró en frente de su habitación siendo ya la segunda vez que le tiraban la puerta a la cara, y cuando iba a girar la perilla, Laxus le dijo sobre la existencia de un aviso colgado en la puerta donde decía que no podían entrar chicas, pero aun así abrió la puerta completamente y se quedo del otro lado.

— No estoy en tu territorio—informó. Laxus solo se conformo con mirarla con mala cara.

— Entonces… ¿Qué quieres?

— A Jellal.

—No está. ¿Ya te puedes ir?

— Me quedare hasta saber dónde está.

Laxus no tuvo más opción que sacar su celular y llamar a Jellal.

— _¿Alo? ¿Laxus pasa algo?—_preguntó Jellal desde la otra línea.

— Hay una acosadora en nuestra cabaña preguntando por ti.

— _¿Quién? _

— Mirajane.

— _Pásamela._

— Toma—le tiro el teléfono a Mirajane en toda la cara, ella solo le agradeció el gesto.

— ¿Hola? ¿Jellal? Soy Mirajane—agarro el teléfono para asegurarse de que Jellal siguiera desde la otra línea.

— _Hola, si, ¿Qué quieres?_

— ¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo.

— _Ahora no… ¡ouch! Espera un segundo—dijo— ¡Se mas cuidadosa! ¡Eso duele!—le gritó a alguien._

Por un momento Mirajane imagino que podría estar en la enfermería.

— _Ahora sí, ¿Por qué mejor no me esperas allá?—_preguntó Jellal volviendo al teléfono.

— Bien, Saluda a Polyusica de mi parte—dijo Mirajane para después desconectar la llamada.

— ¿Y Bien?...—dijo Laxus parado frente a ella.

— Lamentablemente me quedare un buen rato contigo—lo dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa para que se enojara.

— Meredy está afuera en el lago ¿Por qué no vas con ella?—trató de negociar con ella para que se fuera de una vez por todas.

— No, gracias—le contestó Mirajane mientras pasaba a su cuarto y agarraba unas de sus revistas.

* * *

Había llegado a la oficina del director y este le había puesto un castigo el cual era acomodar miles de papeles en sus respectivas gavetas, había visto miles de expedientes como los del instituto y ya llevaba apenas treinta minutos.

Luego pensó como le iría a Mirajane y si estaba cumpliendo lo que prometió, todavía le costaba saber lo que haría Mirajane para recuperar la carta, pero ella era Mirajane Strauss, la chica de apariencia engañosa. Podía confiar en ella.

Pudo visualizar al director Makarov sentado en su escritorio mientras firmaba unos papeles sobre la mesa. De pronto vio en su escritorio en un papel su nombre completo, entonces recordó algo.

— ¿Es algún familiar de Laxus Dreyar?—preguntó muy curiosa mientras abría las gavetas de los estantes.

— Si, es mi nieto—respondió sin mirarla, ella pensó que estaba muy ocupado para responder a sus preguntas.

Luego llego al expediente de Laxus, a la derecha en una esquina había una foto de él y a la izquierda su datos personales los cuales Erza empezó a leer por curiosidad. Decía que él era uno de los campistas especiales sea lo que sea que significase, pero por ahora él era el único al que le había visto eso en todo el montón de hojas que había acomodado. Pero luego llego a Lucy, su expediente también la marcaba como _"Campista especial" _y extrañamente ella estaba en el mismo equipo de Laxus. Miró al director que seguía escribiendo.

— ¿Por qué ellos son campistas especiales?—Preguntó con los papeles en sus manos.

El director paró de escribir y apoyo sus manos sobre el escritorio mirando a Erza.

— ¿Nadie te ha contado, no?—Negó con la cabeza. El prosiguió a explicarle— Los campistas especiales son aquellos cuyos padres gastan más de lo debido para que nosotros atendamos todas sus necesidades más de la cuenta.

— ¿Es por eso la gran cabaña que ellos tienen que además es más grande que mi propia casa? ¡Eso es estar mal criándolos mucho! ¡Parecen los propios Reyes!

— Son de familia ricas—dijo Makarov como si no fuera otra cosa de otro mundo.

— ¿Y qué hay con Laxus? Sé que es su nieto, pero es injusto—dijo alterada.

— Es mi decisión, así que por favor sigue con tu trabajo—dijo para luego seguir escribiendo.

Pero es que era muy injusto, ellos, los de clase baja, dormían en una cabaña en donde tenían que compartir habitación. Mientras que aquellos, lo ricos, Tenían una súper cabaña con todo y aire, podían dormir de cualquier manera ya que tenían una gran cama y tenían su propia cocina, pero en cambio los otros tenían que ir al merendero a comer lo que daban allí.

Luego pensó en Jellal, apuesto que el solo era otro chico de gran familia que presumía su dinero.

* * *

Cuando Jellal llegó Mirajane le contó todo lo sucedido con la carta, Jellal se impacto y empezó a culparse a sí mismo y a imaginarse que expresión habría puesto Erza y que de seguro lo remataria. Acepto que había perdido la carta, pero que nunca se la dio a Kagura, pero aun así le aterraba saber que de tantas persona hubiera caído en manos de ella, porque a Erza no le caía muy bien Kagura, y sabia que habrían problemas si Erza llegara a enfrentar a Kagura. Pero se alegro al escuchar decir a Mirajane que Erza estaba todavía con el director, así que no se preocupo mucho.

Tocó la puerta que estaba delante de él, aquella cabaña de la cual no había estado hace mucho tiempo y que ahora le temía volver. Volvió a tocar de nuevo, luego miró a Mirajane escondida desde el otro lado con esa mirada matadora. Sintió que alguien ya estaba girando la manilla y se apresuro al mirar al frente. Por un momento se relajo al saber que era Milliana la que había abierto la puerta.

— ¡Jellal! ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Te atropello un camión?—dijo burlescamente mirado el vendaje que Jellal tenía en su cabeza.

— Nada de eso—trató de ser demostrativo al decirle con su mirada que si preguntaba algo más terminaría sin dientes.

— ¡Oh! ¿Entonces qué quieres?—dijo al notar la extraña mirada de Jellal.

— Vine a pedirles… gentilmente, claro, que devuelvan la carta.

— ¿Cuál carta?—pregunto Milliana disimulando bastante bien, se podría decir que Jellal por un minuto pudo creer que ella realmente no sabía, pero regreso a la realidad. El recordó que fue ella quien le quito a Mirajane la carta de las manos.

— No te hagas la tonta, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que ahí dentro hay una carta—dijo en tono amenazador, pero aun así Milliana no se rindió y dejo de lado su linda sonrisa para encarar a Jellal tratando de acabar con su paciencia.

— ¿Ahora desconfías de mi? ¡Después de tanto tiempo que creí que eras como un hermano!—dijo mientras tenia uno de esos trastornos emocionales, y uno de los mas falsos desde el punto de vista de Mirajane que seguía observando desde el otro lado.

— ¿Al menos puedes llamar a Kagura? Me haces perder el tiempo—le dijo directamente. Mirajane se sorprendió al ver lo malvado que podía ser Jellal.

— Ya te dije que aquí no hay ninguna carta—sonrió de nuevo.

— Oye, si tu y Mirajane se trataran serian muy buenas amigas—recomendó ya que sabia disimular bastante bien como Mirajane lo hacía cuando mostraba esa sonrisa. Pero por otro lado a cierta personita escondida le había dolido ese comentario.

— ¡Malvado!

— Ya basta Milliana—habló Kagura detrás de ella— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Habla sobre alguna carta en particular—respondió Milliana.

— Ya no mientas, tú sabes que él es terco y no se irá hasta que le devolvamos su carta.

— Trata de no ser tan directa, y si, no me iré de aquí hasta tener ese papel en mis manos—dijo Jellal.

— ¿Sabías que con tus palabras lo arruinas todo?—peguntó Kagura.

Pero la verdad era que ella siempre se lo había dicho.

— Llamarle pedazo de papel y de echo, dejarlo tirado en medio del camino. Se ve cuanto lo aprecias—dijo sarcásticamente, Jellal solo deseaba tener esa carta en sus manos y irse corriendo de allí.

— Ya deja de decir cosas que no son, solo dame la carta— dijo. Definitivamente ella si acababa con su paciencia.

— Pareciera como si te fueran obligado a venir aquí…—cruzo lo brazos mientras alzaba una ceja— Ya sal Mirajane.

Los descubrió.

Pero extrañamente Mirajane no salió. Luego Milliana se apresuro a ver por el supuesto escondite de Mirajane y…no estaba.

— Creo que ilusionaste—se apresuro a decir.

Kagura alzo una ceja.

—Vamos Milliana—dijo y entro hacia dentro tirándole la puerta en la cara.

Luego Jellal empezó a buscar a ver donde se había metido Mirajane, y vio como al otro lado de la calle Laxus y Mirajane se encontraban peleando por aquello que le había costado su orgullo.

— ¿Cómo la consiguieron?—preguntó acercándose a ellos.

—Fácil. La ventana trasera estaba abierta—dijo Laxus señalando hacia la supuesta ventana.

—Bien, si esto es todo, creo que me iré—concluyo al saber que su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

—Jellal—pronunció Mirajane.

Jellal volteo.

—Toma— estiro su mano con la carta en ella esperando a que Jellal la tomara.

—Pensé que Erza la quería de vuelta—dijo mientras la tomaba.

—Después de todo la escribió para ti—sonrió Mirajane.

* * *

Unos minutos atrás, Mirajane había llamado a el director, para que le avisaran a Erza que Jellal vagamente había recuperado la carta, ya que el director le había quitado su celular. Pero al oírlo suspiro y quiso tirarse al piso, pero no lo hizo por la extraña mirada que tenía el director en ella, diciéndole que siga con su trabajo y así fue.

Siguió acomodando expedientes hasta llegar al que mas deseaba, _Jellal Fernandes, _pensó que quizás podría ganarse la lotería si averiguaba mas sobre Jellal, pero no podía negarlo, tener un expediente completo con información de una persona y sobre todo la de Jellal era algo que no se veía todos los días. Más bien, si fuera otra diría que había descubierto América.

Abrió pagina por pagina y pudo notar la presencia de los anteriores expedientes de Jellal y sus extrañas fotografías desde que era pequeño ¿Siempre era así de serio? Pero también se dio de cuenta que Jellal ya llevaba varios años en ese campamento, muchos más de los que se podría imaginar. Ojeó de nuevo todos sus datos, pero se detuvo al notar el pequeño párrafo al final de la hoja, todo entre línea y bien escrito.

_Nota: Como buen alumno y sus altas calificaciones en su periodo escolar, Jellal Fernandes es el chico elegido para pasar libremente y sin ningún costo hacia el campamento. Teniendo la aprobación del director ante todo._

Luego miró el año del expediente y era de hace cuatro años. Pero ella sabía que eso no estaba bien ¿tener todos los gastos pagados? ¡Cualquiera quisiera tener eso!

Pasó al expediente del año siguiente, quizás habría más.

_Jellal Fernandes, este nuevo año es otra vez elegido en su orfanato como el chico más sobresaliente, se recuerda que tiene todos los gastos pagos._

Erza se quedo con los papeles en la mano y su mirada en otra parte, respiro profundo y miró hacia el director sentado en su silla escribiendo. Por un momento tuvo la valentía de preguntarle, pero es que era darle mucha importancia al asunto ¿y Si Jellal realmente venia de un orfanato? Eso no era problema de ella, además, apostaba que ya eso era cuento viejo, que ya todo el mundo sabía sobre ello y como siempre ella era la última en saberlo.

Pero recordó algo, Jellal ya era mayor de edad así que ¿cómo era posible que estuviera en un orfanato?

Volvió al expediente actual. Ahora ya las notas habían desaparecido y que ahora su cupo en aquel campamento estaba siendo pago, ya no mencionaba ninguna palabra sobre ningún orfanato y eso era extremadamente extraño. Pero tenía que recordar que el ahora tenía dieciocho años, era mayor de edad y en un orfanato crían a los niños hasta que sean mayores de edad, Jellal pudo ser uno de esos casos en los que nadie te adopta y te quedas hasta ser ya mayor y no depender de mas nadie.

Y entonces recordó que ella era adoptada.

Removió su cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidarse de eso y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Jellal estuvo en un orfanato, obtuvo cada año un cupo para el campamento, nadie lo adopto, se hizo mayor de edad y ahora viene a el campamento por su propia cuenta, ¿Acaso traía algo hacer todo esto? Pues no. Ella lo hacía porque se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho, de no haber parado un momento para reflexionar si estaba bien meterse en la vida privada de Jellal.

—Iré por un café. Cuando termines con eso puedes irte—señaló todo los expedientes desacomodados en el piso. Erza solo asintió y se apresuro a acomodarlos.

Cuando el maestro salió de la oficina, se percato de otro expediente donde una pequeña niña de cabellos azul rey sonreía en la foto de muestra, agarro la hoja y recordó a ver si le parecía conocida.

_¡Claro! ¡La chica del folleto! ¡La que tenía tres gatitos entre sus brazos!_

Pero extrañamente Erza no había notado la presencia de esa niña, no la había visto en los pocos días que llevaba aquí. Rodo los ojos para luego darse cuenta que en su expediente decía _"No asistió"_

—La hermana menor de Jellal—dijo el maestro quien le dio un susto a Erza mientras yacía con su taza de café en su mano atrás de ella.

—Wendy Marvell…—leyó el nombre al principio del papel, al lado de la fotografía.

Entonces recordó que esta mañana Jellal había gritado su nombre mientras dormía.

—Es muy linda. Lástima que este verano no pudo asistir.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó con una expresión curiosa, aunque no le quito la vista a la fotografía.

—No lo sé—respondió mientras iba de nuevo a su escritorio—No soy adivino.

Contuvo su vista firme por un rato, hasta que metió los dos expedientes en su bolso –que extrañamente lo llevaba en ese momento- luego termino de acomodar los pocos que quedaban y salió corriendo del lugar sin despedirse del director.

Salió caminando rápidamente hacia la cabaña, miraba de lado en lado mientras las piernas le temblaban. Parecía sospechosa. Pero después de todo eso había sido casi como un robo y aun así no sabía porque lo había hecho, según ella solo era un impulso, pero era muy egoísta de su parte al investigar a Jellal. Pobre Jellal…¿Qué haría con él? ¿Acaso lo hundiría? ¿Le restregaría en la cara que nadie lo adopto? Eso sería muy malo de su parte. Pero entonces…

_¿Qué haría con los malditos papeles que había robado?_

Ella no lo hizo pensando hacerle mal a Jellal, tampoco tenía planeado amenazarlo con que fuera su sirviente o le diría a todo el mundo, aunque sería una buena idea pero ¿y si ya todo el mundo sabía sobre eso? ¿Sobre qué Jellal fernandes, el niño bonito que todos adoraban, venia de un orfanato? Y que ella-como siempre- era la última en saber porque nadie fue capaz de abrir la boca para decirle ¡y claro! Quizás faltaban muchas cosas más por descubrir, porque eso sí, ¡Ella descubría todo por ella!

Miró de nuevo a los lados y… ¿Por qué ahora caminaba de puntitas? ¡Esto no era misión imposible! Pero lo mejor de todo es que el área estaba despejada, quizás era porque ahora tenían que estar con sus equipos en la charla sobre _cómo sobrevivir a una noche en el bosque, _que ella ciertamente había olvidado.

Por un momento se estremeció y siguió con su supuesto "escape imposible" pero se asusto al ver al extraño chico al otro lado de la calle riéndose de ella con una risita molesta. Pero como ella era Erza, le tiro una piedra.

— ¡Calma!, ¡Calma!—le dijo el chico con las manos arriba como si fuera cometido algún delito.

— ¿Te reías de algo?—preguntó Erza con el ceño fruncido.

—Gajeel Redfoox—estiro su mano esperando un saludo.

—Erza Scarlet—dijo estrechándola.

—Oye, ¿Qué acabas de hacer?—preguntó tratando de no mostrar su risa—Digo…Caminar como misión imposible, la musiquita dramática, tu sabes…

—No. No sé de lo que hablas—mintió y pensó que se debió de ver muy infantil cuando lo hizo. Además de que este chico la había visto haciéndolo ¿Ahora como debería reaccionar? El podría contarle a todo el mundo ¿Quizá lo tiraría al lago? ¿Lo dejaría en una isla abandonado? ¿Lo encerraría en su maleta? Si abría la boca sería capaz de hacerlo.

— A mi no me engañas—río ante la respuesta.

— Si chico piercing, como tú digas—dijo Erza mirándolo con esa mirada asesina advirtiéndole que si decía alguna otra palabra de lo que vio y terminaría encerrado como el gato de Natsu.

— ¿Sabes? Te pareces a uno de esos personajes de comic que a veces le quito a la enana—río de nuevo mientras inspeccionaba a Erza de pies a cabezas— Si, idéntica. Se llama Titania, creo que será tu apodo ya que tú me pusiste uno a mí también.

—¿Titania? ¿Me pondrás un apodo de comics?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí. Entonces, Titania... ¿Hacías alguna misión imposible?—preguntó riéndose de nuevo. Eso agotaba la paciencia de la Scarlet.

—No.

—Si lo hacías.

—No lo hacía.

—¿Entonces que hacías?

—Nada.

—Mentira.

—No lo es.

—Cuéntame.

—No.

—Entonces ¿algun delito?

—Tampoco.

— ¿Qué llevas en el bolso?

—Nada.

—Dime.

— ¿Ya podemos parar? Necesito llegar a tiempo a la charla—dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

En todo el camino no pudo aguantar mirar para atrás a ver si extrañamente ese chico la estaba siguiendo, porque lo presentía, sentía como si alguien la estuviera mirando, o no, sentía culpabilidad por haber robado aquellos papeles. De un momento a acá sentía como si la policía la estuviera buscando y ella se escondía, nunca en su vida había hecho ese tipo de cosas, ahora solo se quedaría recluida en la cabaña.

Pero luego recordó que todavía le faltaba ver más de los expedientes, tenía que saber muchas cosas más y en algún momento Mirajane podría entrar a la cabaña y decirle que estaba mal hacer aquello y bla, bla. Entonces por eso ella no se arriesgaría a ser descubierta e iría a un lugar más seguro.

Lo pensó bien, quizás el bosque del día anterior fuera perfecto para relajarse, además allí habían quedado algunas carpas y ahora ya sabía prender una fogata. Ya no había problema.

—Erza Scarlet, ¿A dónde crees que vas?—pregunto una voz muy conocida, la que menos quería escuchar.

— ¿A dónde mas tendría que ir?—se volteo quedando frente a frente con nada más y nada menos que Jellal Fernandes.

—No lo sé, no te vi en la charla—sonrió.

— ¿Ya terminó? ¡Mirajane me matara!—excusó para poder irse—Hablamos luego.

—Sigues molesta ¿No?—le pregunto.

—Claro que no—mintió. Ya con tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza se había olvidado de que lo estaba.

Ella no estaba molesta, el problema era que tenía a Jellal Fernandes enfrente de ella, al chico que le había robado los expedientes y a su hermanita que ni idea de donde estaba.

¿Y ahora que le diría?_ ¡Oh! Jellal he robado a propósito tu expediente para saber más de ti._ Simplemente eso era ir mas allá con el acoso, ella no podría decir eso ni en un millón de años.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa?—preguntó preocupado.

¿Lo que pasaba? Lo que pasaba era lo siguiente: Ella yacía parada junto a él con su expediente en su bolso, esperando en algún momento que él se diera cuenta, se enojara y la enviaran a dirección de nuevo por haberlo robado.

—No pasa nada, en serio—respondió mientras que empezaba a sudar frio.

—Entonces, te acompaño a donde quiera que vallas.

Pero realmente ella no iba a ninguna parte.

—Bien, como quieras.

Al final dijo que si porque sabía perfectamente que sería difícil perderlo.

* * *

Al terminar la charla él se había preguntado donde estaban todos sus amigos, porque el extrañamente había sido el único que había asistido y a los demás no los vio por ninguna parte.

Preguntó por Gray. Nadie lo vio.

Pregunto por Mirajane. Nadie respondió.

Pregunto por Erza. Nadie sabía quién era.

Y ahora él, Natsu Dragneel, se encontraba de lo mas solitario posible, porque no conseguía a ninguno de su equipo por ninguna parte, ni menos al exhibicionista de Gray que nunca hacia nada por la vida y se la pasaba vagueando. Por otro lado estaba Mirajane, alguien le dijo que la había visto con Laxus, pero eso ni esa misma persona se lo hubiera creído. Y Erza…eso era perder el tiempo el haber preguntado por ella, ya que no conseguiría nada yendo para donde estuviera.

Entonces pensó que quizás estaban jugando a las escondidas, de seguro solo le estaban jugando una broma así que solo para asegurarse se limito a ir de vuelta a la cabaña.

No había nadie.

Así que recurriría a ir a la mansión de Lucy a ver si verdaderamente Mirajane se encontraba con el estúpido de Laxus.

Y así fue. Pero Mirajane verdaderamente estaba charlando con Meredy ¿En la habitación de Jellal?

—Me gusta desordenarle el cuarto a Jellal, tienes que ver como se pone—dijo Meredy sonriente.

—Hablando de Jellal… ¿Por qué Wendy no asistió?—preguntó sentándose en un rincón de la cama.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a el?—insistió Lucy recostada a la puerta.

—Sabes que Jellal odia que le pregunten ese tipo de cosas—dijo Meredy sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama.

— ¿Dónde está él?—Preguntó Lucy—necesito que me ayude con algo.

—Seguramente con Erza—contestó.

—Erza está ayudando al director con los expedientes, así que no—mencionó Mirajane.

—¿Cuánto apuestas a que esta con ella?—dijo Meredy con el teléfono abierto en la mano—Lo digo en serio.

—Llámalo.

Llamando…

—Ponlo en alta voz—dijo Lucy.

—_¿Qué quieres ahora, Meredy?—_pregunto Jellal desde la otra línea.

— ¡Vaya! Me matan y ni cuenta te das ¿Eh? ¿Me puedes decir con quién andas?

— _No, ¿Qué quieres? _

—Dile que rompí los audífonos de Laxus, pregúntale donde están los suyos, necesito remplazo—dijo Lucy

—_Están en armario. Espero que me consigas unos nuevos._

— ¿Puedes poner el teléfono en alta voz? Quiero saber con quién estas—preguntó Meredy muriéndose de la risa.

Y de pronto el teléfono de Natsu sonó.

— ¿Erza?—preguntó Natsu al darse cuenta que la voz que estaba hablando era de ella.

—_Sí, soy yo ¿Me puedes decir en donde estas?_—pregunto desde la otra línea.

Todos prestaron atención a Natsu, menos Meredy que seguía con la conversación con Jellal.

—Estoy en la cabaña de Lucy ¿Dónde estás tú? ¡Te he estado buscando!

—_Estoy con Jellal en la cafetería, pero no te preocupes el ahora está hablando por teléfono. Si ves a Mirajane necesito que le digas que venga para acá, Jellal ya se va…oh ahí viene ¡Adiós!_

— ¡Vieron! Si esta con Erza—dijo Meredy saltando como una niña en la cama.

Luego sonó de nuevo el teléfono de Natsu otra vez, pero esta vez era un mensaje de Erza que decía así:

_Necesito perderlo ¿Qué hago? _

Natsu se echo a reír y luego le pregunto a las demás: _¿Cómo hacer para perder a un chico? _Y si, todas pensaron mal mientras miraban a Natsu extrañamente, o sea él era un chico. Pero no, el no era gay. Luego Meredy le quito el teléfono y le escribió:

_¿Tienes confeti a la mano? Entonces cuando este distraído pégale en la cara y sal corriendo._

Luego lo envió.

Pero entonces Mirajane le quito el teléfono y escribió:

_Dile que tienes algo que hacer y ya._

— ¡Qué consejo!—dijo Meredy mientras agarraba su teléfono y le escribía a Jellal lo siguiente:

_Pregúntale a Erza si tiene confeti en el bolsillo, también es efectivo._

Y luego llego un mensaje al teléfono de Natsu

_No sé ni para que te pido consejos a ti._

Mientras que en la cafetería, Jellal y Erza se encontraban teniendo una rara conversación, ya que cada uno estaba con los teléfonos y en vez en cuando es que se daban una miradita

—Eh… ¿Tienes Confeti?—preguntó Jellal algo confundido por el mensaje que le acababa de llegar de Meredy.

—No—respondió Erza con el teléfono entre sus manos y sin alzar la mirada.

Y luego Jellal respondió a Meredy:

_No, no tiene. ¿Además que estas tramando?_

Después le llego un mensaje desde el teléfono de Mirajane:

¿Estás con Erza? Necesito hablar con ella a solas

Luego le llega un mensaje del teléfono de Natsu diciendo:

Ok, no preguntes por lo del confeti.

—Ok, paremos, esto es ridículo—dijo Jellal dejando su teléfono de lado.

— ¿Ya te diste de cuenta?—preguntó Erza de brazos cruzados.

—Que Mirajane, Meredy y Natsu están tramando algo, si.

—Fastidian.

Y luego Meredy envía:

_Jellal, necesito que vengas ya mismo para acá. Tu cama se ha caído._

—Creo que tengo que irme—dijo Jellal mientras se para vagamente de la silla. De seguro Meredy se había puesto a saltar en su habitación de nuevo.

—Bien, hablamos luego—dijo Erza antes de suspirar. Realmente hubiera estado cerca de ser descubierta.

Y luego le llego un mensaje a Erza de un número desconocido diciendo:

_Me debes una, realmente tuve que desarmar la cama._

* * *

Más tarde se reunió con Mirajane a solas en la cabaña. No se atrevió a decirle que había robado los expedientes, más bien, podría decir que ella los tomo prestado y que luego aparecerían como por arte de magia en su lugar, pero aun así no lo hizo. Solo apareció como un detective haciendo preguntas.

—¿Jellal realmente tiene una hermana?

Primero empezaría con las preguntas que ya ella realmente sabia, para así poder saber cuánto sabía Mirajane.

Ella trato de no ser directa ¿Pero cómo podría? Al fin y al cabo era lo mismo, el problema era que Mirajane supiera la respuesta y que ni se preguntara como ella se había enterado de eso.

—Si—respondió Mirajane sentada en la cama mientras Erza le daba vueltas a la cabaña.

—Ahora, ¿Tu eres amiga de Jellal desde hace años, cierto?—ella asintió— ¿Dónde vive el? ¿Tiene una madre y un padre? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Dónde estudia? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Sufre de alguna enfermedad? ¿Tiene algún trabajo? Cuéntame de su vida.

—Mira, yo se que te estás muriendo por él, pero tú no eres detective y yo no sé nada de eso. Pero las dos sabemos perfectamente que tienes que preguntarle.

—Para tu información Mirajane, solo es curiosidad—afirmo Erza con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya deja de hacer esto, Erza—dijo mientras se levantaba—Deja de querer saber más.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? El expediente llego a ella, ¿Qué iba a saber que se iba a topar con que Jellal estuvo en un orfanato? Nadie le dijo nada, eso es lo especial. ¿Pero como dejarlo así? Ahora tenía en sus manos dos expedientes los cuales ninguno era el de ella y además que nunca los tomo prestado.

Pensó que ya no necesitaba nada. Era verdad, Jellal había estado en un orfanato, ¿Pero era ella la única que lo sabía? Pues, ahora no haría más nada para averiguarlo, solo diría lo siguiente:

_Eh registrado tu expediente, lo lamento._

Sonaría muy directo pero no podía negar que realmente registró su expediente con una intención y fue saber más de él.

Ahora podía callar y hacer como si nada de eso paso, como si fuera un sueño. Pero aunque ella intente olvidarlo, los expedientes en su cartera nunca desaparecerían, quedaría la prueba de que alguna vez le intereso la vida de aquel chico, mientras que mentalmente ella siempre creyó que nunca le importaría.

_¿Sabías? Yo soy adoptada =D_

**(Mensaje enviado a Número desconocido)**

* * *

Ok, creo que últimamente estoy subiendo los capítulos un poco tarde._. Tratare de hacer un esfuerzo para subirlos mas rápido, el problema es que tengo tareas hasta la cabeza U.U

¿Review?


End file.
